Piekielnie dobry lokaj
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Dalszy ciąg z przyzywaniem. Czy teraz przyzwany będzie odpowiedni?
1. Chapter 1

Piekielnie dobry lokaj

Autor: Zilidya.

Beta: ?

Ostrzeżenia: non-canon, crossover „Kuroshitsuji".

Spełnienie życzenia Sary R.

Zalecane przeczytanie „Jinchuriki", ale nie obowiązkowe.

Cz.1

— Severusie, naprawdę musimy? — Harry odgarnął spocone włosy z czoła, kierując się w stronę znanych symboli na ziemi. — Jestem zmęczony.

— To nie trzeba było się do mnie dobierać! I, w odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie, tak – musimy. Po tym ostatnim przyzwaniu i tak nie wiele się nauczyłeś — rzucił, zapinając guziki szaty.

— Naruto był potężny i pokonał sporą ilość śmierciożerców! — oburzył się Harry. — Proszę mi pokazać chociaż jedną osobę, która byłaby w stanie tego dokonać w kwadrans, nie doznając nawet zadrapania. Nawet nie musiałem kumulować magii by go odesłać, tylko wziąłem od niego, a on nawet nie zauważył różnicy.

Cóż, Severus musiał się z nim zgodzić w tej sprawie. Obrona wioski wyszła przyzwanemu blondynowi wręcz doskonale. Śmierciożercy, broniąc się przed nim, nie mieli czasu atakować kogokolwiek innego. Żaden z atakujących nie był martwy. Ogłuszony, niektórzy ranni, ale wszyscy żywi. Chłopak z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu nie zabijał, nawet jeśli ci zagrażali jego życiu.

— Bierz się do roboty i tak już dosyć czasu zmarnowałeś!

— Nie podobało ci się, Severusie? — zapytał z wesołą złośliwością partner, rzucając w kąt szatę, bo i tak było mu ciepło. — Myślałem, że lubisz, gdy jestem na górze.

— Potter!

Harry uwielbiał właśnie te momenty. Zakłopotany Severus był cudowny, nawet jeśli starał się ukryć to pod maską gniewu. Wiedział też, że nie należny przesadzać. Są pewne granice, a u jego partnera szczególnie należą do cienkich.

Odetchnął głęboko i stanął na brzegu symboli. Tak jak poprzednio rzucił cicho zaklęcie rozpoczynające i rytuał aktywował się. Nigdy nie zapytał Severusa jak to wygląda z boku. Dla niego to było cudowne widowisko. Prawdziwa feria barw, biegnąca od znaku do znaku. Wręcz ubóstwiał na to patrzeć. Nie musiał się pilnować, magia wiedziała co robić. Wystarczyło za nią podążać. Był tak zafascynowany, że nie spostrzegł pierwszego znaku anomalii, potem...

Potem było już za późno.

Snape doskoczył do chłopaka, gdy dym pojawił się w mgnieniu oka, otaczając go. Chciał go odciągnąć poza jego zasięg, ale w miejscu gdzie powinien stać, nikogo już nie było. Zamarł w miejscu.

_Co się stało?_

Tylko taka myśl biegała mu po głowie, obserwując jak symbole tracą blask i ogarnia je ciemność.

_Co miał zrobić?_

Nie podejrzewał tak szybkiej reakcji magii. Czy Potter coś pomylił? Niemożliwe! Magia działa samoistnie po rzuceniu zaklęcia. Jedyną możliwością mogło być jej wahanie, a Potter miał odpowiedni zapas mocy. Zdecydował się poinformować Dumbledore'a. Powinien teraz być na obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali. Wybiegł z jaskini, pozostawiając na wszelki wypadek wszystko w nienaruszonym stanie. Nie chciał wzbudzać swoim zachowaniem jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania i wszedł powoli do sali. Już po twarzach dwójki przyjaciół Gryfona wiedział, że ich nie zmylił. Gdy tylko wszedł sam, ich wzrok wprost przepalał mu plecy.

— Coś się stało, Severusie? — zapytał dyrektor, gdy zajął miejsce koło niego. — Myślałem, że...

— Zniknął. Nie wiem, gdzie został odesłany.

Dumbledore po raz pierwszy w życiu Snape'a zbladł.

W tej samej chwili drzwi sali otworzyły się i do środka wszedł...

Trudno zgadnąć? Oczywiście Harry Potter. Chyba.

W pierwszej chwili nawet Severus nie był tego pewien, bo chłopak zmienił się i to bardzo. Jak można tak drastycznie się zmienić w ciągu kwadransa? I kogo ten bachor za sobą ciągnie?

Potter zwrócił się do młodego mężczyzny, który mu towarzyszył i ten skinął głową. Pomógł rozebrać się chłopakowi z płaszcza, odebrał od niego cylinder i rękawiczki, a następnie stanął przy drzwiach. Harry nie śpieszył się, wiedział, że wszyscy obserwują każdy jego ruch. Doskonale skrojony garnitur opinał jego ciało niczym druga skóra, ale nie krępował ruchów.

Podszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego, kiwając na powitanie głową Severusowi, a następnie zwrócił się do dyrektora.

— Przepraszam za to nagłe wtargnięcie, proszę pana. Nie wiem, jak długo mnie nie było, ale chciałbym z panem porozmawiać na osobności. Z profesorem Snape'em także, jeśli mogę prosić.

Severus nie mógł oderwać oczu od Pottera. Cokolwiek się stało, dla chłopaka minęło znacznie więcej czasu niż dla nich. Włosy urosły mu aż do łopatek i teraz były związane w kitkę czarną aksamitką. Krótki błysk na dłoni Pottera zwrócił jego uwagę i wzrok przykuł misterny sygnet na kciuku prawej ręki. Podobny nosił Malfoy, gdy przebywał w domu. Czyżby to był sygnet rodowy?

— Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Chcesz już teraz, czy najpierw coś zjesz? — odparł starszy czarodziej.

— Skorzystam z pańskiego zaproszenia, profesorze. — Ponownie skinął głową i skierował się w stronę stołu Gryfonów.

Mężczyzna przy drzwiach także się poruszył, kierując się w stronę Pottera. Harry bez słowa usiadł obok Hermiony.

Jakie było zdziwienie wszystkich, gdy znikąd pojawiła się w dłoniach nieznajomego porcelanowa zastawa, którą postawił przed Harrym. Tego typu czary zarezerwowane były dla skrzatów, a i te znikały do kuchni, a nie wyczarowywały. Z misternie wykonanego imbryczka nalał do filiżanki herbaty o bursztynowej barwie i tak cudownym zapachu, że kilka najbliższych osób westchnęło rozmarzona, wdychając go.

— Sebastianie, podaj herbatę także pannie Granger i panu Weasleyowi — rzekł nagle Harry, podnosząc filiżankę do ust.

— Tak, mój panie. — Mężczyzna nazwany Sebastianem natychmiast postawił filiżanki przed przyjaciółmi, całkowicie oniemiałymi taką zmianą w zachowaniu ich kolegi.

— Harry? — odezwała się wreszcie Hermiona.

— Tak, pani? — Odwrócił w jej stronę głowę. — Chyba wiem o co chcesz zapytać, ale proszę, wstrzymaj się. Po obiedzie będę rozmawiał z dyrektorem i zapraszam także waszą dwójkę.

— Zaczynam się ciebie bać, Harry — jęknął Ron, zerkając co chwilę na Sebastiana, który stał za krzesłem Gryfona.

Lekko drwiący uśmiech na ustach Pottera tylko jeszcze bardziej utwierdził w tym przekonaniu Weasleya.

— Nie masz czego, jeżeli nie będziesz mi zagrażał. Przyjaciele są bezpieczni — odparł spokojnie, podnosząc pusty talerzyk do góry w stronę mężczyzny. — Sebastianie?

Ten odebrał go od niego i skierował się ku stołowi Ślizgonów. Zatrzymał się tuż przed Malfoyem, który zamarł w połowie ruchu nad ostatnim kawałkiem ciasta. Sebastian uśmiechając się ironicznie zabrał go i wrócił do Pottera, podając mu talerzyk.

— Hej! — Krzyk oburzonego Draco spowodował tylko szerszy uśmiech na twarzy Gryfona, gdy zaczął jeść swój deser.

A Sebastian po prostu znów stanął za krzesłem Pottera. Hermiona co chwilę zerkała w jego stronę. Długa grzywka opadała mu lekko na oczy o tak brązowej barwie, że aż czarnych. Frak także nie pasował jej, jeśli chodzi o czasy, nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że przebywali w świecie czarodziejów. Nagle jedna myśl przebiła się ponad inne.

— Harry? — zwróciła się do przyjaciela. — Czy to jest twój lokaj?

— Tak — odparł bez ceregieli.

— Naprawdę? — spytała tym razem Sebastiana. — Jest pan lokajem Harry'ego?

— Tak, pani. I to piekielnie dobrym lokajem, ale cii... — Pochylił się w jej stronę, przykładając palec do ust i uśmiechnął się do niej.

A Hermionie przebiegły ciarki po plecach. Na całe szczęście obiad dobiegł końca i wszyscy zaczęli opuszczać Wielka Salę. Harry poczekał aż dyrektor dał mu znak i także wstał. Granger i Weasley podążyli za nim, śledzeni wzrokiem prawie przez wszystkich, zwłaszcza jednego Ślizgona. Przy chimerze czekał Snape.

— A ta dwójka co tu robi? — warknął, widząc eskortę Pottera.

— Zaprosiłem ich, panie profesorze. — Harry zwrócił się do lokaja. — Sebastianie.

— Tak, mój panie.

Lokaj podszedł do chimery i ta natychmiast odskoczyła, odsłaniając przed nimi ruchome schody. Sebastian odsunął się na bok, przepuszczając Harry'ego, a następnie Hermionę. Gdy Snape chciał wejść zaraz za Potterem, zimne spojrzenie zatrzymało go w miejscu. Mężczyzna pozwolił mu wejść dopiero po dziewczynie.

— Proszę, usiądźcie — zaprosił ich wesoło Dumbledore, gdy tylko wszyscy weszli do gabinetu. — Dziękuję, Severusie, że poczekałeś na wszystkich na dole.

— Nie musiałem. Sami sobie otworzyli — rzucił, zajmując fotel obok kominka.

Chwycił się nagle podłokietników, gdy ten uniósł się w powietrzu i przeleciał w drugą część gabinetu. Przy kominku natomiast pojawił się drugi fotel i mały stolik kawowy, już zastawiony filiżankami i ciastkami. Harry, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zajął właśnie ten fotel.

— Co to ma znaczyć? — krzyknął Severus, ostatkiem woli hamując się przed zerwaniem na równe nogi.

— Severusie, spokojnie. Przypuszczam, że Harry wszystko nam wytłumaczy — uspokoił go Albus, starając się jednocześnie ukryć uśmiech.

Sebastian wręczył Harry'emu filiżankę, a kolejne gościom dyrektora. Severus był przedostatni w kolejności, tuż przed Weasleyem.

— Mówże w końcu! — Nie wytrzymał wreszcie Snape.

Denerwował go ten młody mężczyzna u boku jego kochanka. Harry niezbyt przejął się jego ostrym ponagleniem.

— Jak długo mnie nie było? — zapytał spokojnie

Severus odetchnął głęboko zanim odpowiedział:

— Kwadrans.

— Tylko? Byłem przekonany, że dłużej, ale może to i lepiej. Dla mnie minęło odrobinę więcej czasu.

— Ile? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Osiemnaście miesięcy bez tygodnia.

— To dlatego wyglądasz na starszego — zauważył Ron. — I te włosy. Gdzie byłeś przez tyle czasu?

— Tutaj. W Anglii. Tyle, że w 1889 roku.


	2. Chapter 2

Piekielnie dobry lokaj

Cz. 2.

— Cofnąłeś się w czasie? — dopytywał się Ron.

— Tak.

— Kim jest Sebastian? — spytał nagle dyrektor.

— Sebastian Michaels, mój osobisty lokaj. Nieprawdaż? — zwrócił się do mężczyzny.

— Tak, mój panie.

— Harry, co dokładnie działo się przez te osiemnaście miesięcy?

— Może zacznę od początku...

— Byłoby zalecane, Potter — warknął Snape, próbując zgromić jego lokaja wzrokiem, ale ten uniósł tylko brew i kącik ust w drwiącym uśmiechu.

— Proszę nie być takim zgryźliwym — odparł Harry. — Już mówię. Zaklęcie przeniosło mnie do Londynu do roku 1889. To, co w tamtej chwili nastąpiło, zostawię dla siebie. — Jego głos zadrżał, ale zaraz się otrzasnął, patrząc na lokaja. — Wtedy poznałem Sebastiana. Pomógł mi.

Severus czuł, że Potter ukrywa ważny szczegół. Nie wiedział jaki, ale to kwestia czasu. Dowie się.

— Tylko dzięki niemu udało mi się przeżyć w tamtych czasach — kontynuował chłopak.

— Czy to ma duży związek z twoim arystokratycznym zachowaniem, a co za tym idzie ubiorem, a w szczególności sygnetem rodowym? — dopytywał się Snape.

— Tak. W tamtych czasach uchodziłem za Ciela Phanthomhive'a. Wysoko postawionego sługę Królowej. Musiałem nauczyć się, i to w bardzo ekspresowym tempie, zachowywać się jak przystało na hrabiego. Na początku było trudno, ale miałem kilku bardzo pomocnych pracowników, no i oczywiście Sebastiana.

— Ciągle tylko Sebastian i Sebastian. O co chodzi? Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego on jest tu z tobą, Potter? Powinien zostać w swoich czasach.

Dziwny gniew opanował Severusa. Nawet chyba przed samym sobą się nie przyznawał, że czuł zazdrość. I to o kogo? O jakiegoś młodzika! No, dobra. Niezwykle przystojnego, seksownego, gorącego, i jak widać, niezwykle oddanego Potterowi młodego mężczyznę.

— I tu właśnie mam prośbę, dyrektorze. — Harry zwrócił się do Albusa. — Sebastian musi ciągle być koło mnie, dlatego prosiłbym o prywatny pokój dla nas.

— Tylko Prefekci Naczelni...

— Wiem, dyrektorze — przerwał mu chłopak. — Nie chcę wyjść na niegrzecznego, ale jeśli pan się nie zgodzi, Sebastian sam zrobi dla mnie pokój. Wolałbym jednak nie ingerować w pana stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu.

— Zrobi sam? Zamek nie posłucha... — zdziwił się starzec, zerkając na Sebastiana.

— Proszę mi wierzyć. Sebastianowi nikt nie odmawia. — Głos Pottera zmienił tonację na bardziej władczą. — A jeśli ja chcę pokój, to on zrobi wszystko, by mój rozkaz został spełniony.

Dyrektor westchnął i ściągnął okulary. Przecierał je powoli, jakby dając sobie czas do namysłu.

— Naprawdę się zmieniłeś, Harry — odezwał się, gdy znów je założył.

— Musiałem. Tamte czasy nie należały do bezpiecznych. Kuba Rozpruwacz, niewolnictwo, i to na bardzo szeroką skalę, oraz cała masa innych niebezpieczeństw.

— Mam zatem tylko jedno pytanie, chłopcze.

— Tak, dyrektorze?

— Czy Sebastian ma z tobą kontrakt?

Harry uśmiechnął się na to pytanie. Spojrzał do góry na lokaja, a ten kiwnął głową. Pochylił się nad nim, opierając o tył fotela Pottera i złapał zębami lewą ze swoich białych rękawiczek, drugą ręką zasłaniając prawe oko Harry'ego. Rękawiczka została zdjęta, odsłaniając czarny pentagram, a dłoń z oka ukazała kolejny w źrenicy.

Gryfoni sapnęli, Severus tylko patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Ukrywam je pod zaklęciem maskującym. Opaska na oko jest strasznie nie praktyczna — rzekł spokojnie, gdy lokaj uaktywniał na nowo czar i wyprostował się, zakładając rękawiczkę.

— Myślę, że to wiele tłumaczy, chłopcze. Mam nadzieję, że cena nie była za wysoka?

— Powiedzmy, że dla mnie była bardzo korzystna. A teraz, jeśli państwo mi wybaczą, muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z profesorem Snape'em. Czy mógłby pan, dyrektorze, przygotować pokój? Sebastian będzie mógł, w miedzyczasie mojej rozmowy, zająć się nim.

— Ależ oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Zaraz się tym zajmę. Odpowiedni pokój za chwilę pojawi się w Wieży Gryffindoru.

— Dziękuję bardzo. — Harry wstał i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

Poczekał na dole aż wszyscy do niego dołączą i zwrócił się do dwójki przyjaciół.

— Porozmawiam z wami o reszcie w moim pokoju. Jednak... — zaznaczył ostro. — Nie wolno wam do niego wchodzić , dopóki sam was nie zaproszę. Nie próbujcie wejść bez mojej wiedzy.

— Nie mieliśmy... — zaoponowała Hermiona, ale wzrok Harry'ego padł na Rona. — Dobrze — dodała. — Nie wejdziemy.

— Dziękuję. Sebastianie, wiesz co masz robić — rzucił przez ramię.

— Tak, mój panie. — Lokaj ruszył w stronę schodów.

— Skąd wie, gdzie...?

— To Sebastian. A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, pani.

Kiwnął głową w stronę Granger, na co ona spłonęła lekkim rumieńcem.

Severus nie czekał na Pottera. Minął trójkę rozmawiających i skierował się w stronę swoich kwater. Zostawił uchylone drzwi i zajął swój fotel.

Przygotowywał się mentalnie na tę rozmowę. Cóż, nie powinien się dziwić. Mając takiego mężczyznę u swego boku, Harry pewnie nie myślał o starym mistrzu eliksirów.

Drzwi cicho kliknęły, gdy Harry zamknął je za soba. Zaklęcia wyciszające aktywowały się samoistnie.

— Severusie?

Potter podchodził niepewnie do mężczyzny, który taksował go przez chwilę dziwnym spojrzeniem, potem spuścił głowę.

— Nie musisz nic mówić, Potter. Rozumiem twój wybór.

Harry przystanął tuż przed nim.

— Severusie.

— Możesz przestać? Powiedziałem, że rozumiem. — Snape nie chciał na niego spojrzeć.

Cichy szelest, a następnie opadnięcie na podłogę wierzchniego odzienia Harry'ego, kazało mu unieść głowę. Chłopak ściągał własnie kamizelkę, rzucając ją w ślad za garniturem i zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli.

— Co robisz...? — zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.

Koszula dołączyła do reszty, a Severus nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Harry obrócił się dookoła, pokazując mu także plecy. Dłoń Snape'a uniosła się do góry, dotykając długich, białych blizn na ciele Pottera.

— Gdy czar wychwycił anomalię twojej magii, przeniósł mnie do Londynu — zaczął cicho Harry. — Nigdzie nas nie ostrzegano, że nie należy być przed rytuałem z innym czarodziejem. Magie się mieszają.

Zamilkł na chwilę. Severus nie chciał mu przerywać. Harry chciał mu coś powiedzieć i to na tyle ważnego, że przemilczał to w obecności dyrektora. Czekał. Nawet, jeśli na koniec miał usłyszeć straszną wiadomość o odejściu partnera, to po prostu czekał.

— Przeniosło mnie do jakiegos brudnego zaułka na peryferiach Londynu. Miałem na sobie tylko spodnie i koszulę. Różdżka zniknęła z mojej dłoni. Byłem sam, bez żadnych pieniędzy i nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Zacząłem szukać czarodziei, ale bardzo dobrze się ukrywali. Trzy dni krążyłem po ulicach Londynu zanim mnie złapali. — Zadrżał, obejmując się ramionami.

— Kto cię złapał?

— Łowcy. Szukają chłopców i dziewczyn, którzy nie mają nikogo. Porywają ich i sprzedają do domów rozrywki dla bogaczy o szczególnych preferencjach.

Głos chłopca cichł, mówił już szeptem. Tym razem to Severus zadrżał, wyobrażając sobie, co ten musiał przejść i nie były to miłe wyobrażenia.

— Czy oni...? — urwał, nie potrafiąc sformułować swojego pytania.

— Tak. Przez długie dwa miesiące byłem główną atrakcją jednego z lokali dla mężczyzn. — Harry osunął się na kolana, tuż przed fotelem Severusa. — Pewnego dnia kupił mnie jakiś lord. Wieczorem urządzał spotkanie dla grona najbliższych przyjaciół. Ja byłem ich zabawką.

Severus uklęknął koło niego, obejmując go. Harry wyszarpnął się, odskakując do tyłu.

— Proszę, nie dotykaj mnie. Nie jestem.. Nie jestem czysty — dodał cicho.

— Harry. — Severus sięgnął w jego stronę dłonią.

— Nie, Severusie. Wiem, że brzydzisz się teraz mnie, ale musiałem ci powiedzieć. Nie potrafiłbym spojrzeć ci w oczy.

Snape westchnął ciężko. Co miał teraz zrobić? Powiedzieć? Zdecydował się na jedno. Przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego i zanim ten zaczął protestować, pocałował go. Długo, delikatnie, gładząc powoli jego odsłonięte plecy. Przerwał go, gdy zaczęło im brakować powietrza.

— Nie brzydzę się ciebie, Harry. Nie robiłeś tego z własnej woli. Zostałeś zmuszony.

— Ale... — zaprotestował.

— Nie ma żadnego „ale". Znalazłeś się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Robiłeś wszystko by przeżyć. Udało ci się. Z bliznami na ciele — przesunął po jednej z bardziej widocznych palcami, powodując drżenie trzymanego w objęciach ciała — i na duszy, ale żyjesz. Rozumiem nawet, że wybrałeś Sebastiana. Wydaje się być odpowiedni dla ciebie po takich przeżyciach.

Harry uniósł głowę, marszcząc brwi.

— Sebastian nie jest moim kochankiem. Nigdy nie był.

Severus oniemiał.

— Nie? A ten magiczny kontrakt?

— Nie obejmuje „takich" usług — oburzył się. — Ma mnie chronić za wszelką cenę. To jest jego główne zadanie.

— To o co chodzi z kontraktem? Dumbledore...

— Dyrektor domyślił się kim jest Sebastian. Dlatego zapytał o umowę. Bez niej nie pozwoliłby mu przebywać w szkole pełnej dzieci. Są zbyt łatwe do manipulowania.

— Powiesz mi wreszcie kim on jest?

— Piekielnie dobrym lokajem — usłyszał odpowiedź kogoś za jego plecami.

— Sebastianie! — Harry zerwał się na nogi. — Co tu robisz? Miałeś przygotować pokój!

— Jest już gotowy, mój panie.

Lokaj podniósł ubranie chłopaka i zaczął go ubierać. Teraz dopiero Severus zauważył jeszcze jeden znak na ciele Harry'ego. Tuż przy pasku spodni widniał kolejny pentagram, zaraz obok kości biodrowej.


	3. Chapter 3

Piekielnie Dobry LokajCz. 3

— Co to? — Wskazał znak.

Harry natychmiast zamarł z ręką w połowie rękawa, ale Sebastian dokończył za niego. Jego uśmiech, który przez cały czas był delikatny, prawie niezauważalny, denerwował Severusa.

— To także kontrakt — rzekł cicho chłopak, a lokaj dokończył zapinanie jego garderoby.

— Masz dwa kontrakty? Po co?

Potter usiadł naprzeciw w fotelu, a Sebastian podał mu kieliszek z jakimś napojem, drugi, tym razem w szklance, podał Severusowi i ten rozpoznał Ognistą. Skąd lokaj wiedział, że preferuje mocniejsze trunki?

— W pewnym sensie to twój kontrakt, Severusie.

Na te słowa Snape omal się nie zakrztusił. Dopiero mocne uderzenie w plecy przez służącego pozwoliło mu odetchnąć normalnie.

— Dziękuję — odchrząknął, odzyskując głos.

— Nie ma za co, mój panie. — Sebastian ukłonił się mu i stanął pomiędzy ich fotelami.

Dziwnym trafem Severus zauważył pewną zmianę w głosie lokaja, gdy zwracał się do niego. Jego tonacja była o wiele niższa, bardziej męska, niż gdy zwracał się do Harry'ego.

— Nie jestem twoim panem — sprostował.

— Jakby ci to wyjaśnić...? Powiem wprost. Jesteś — rzekł Harry, jego dłonie lekko zadrżały. — W sporej części jestem ja, ale twoja magia także wpłynęła na część kontraktu. Cena nie jest tak wysoka, jak w moim przypadku i raczej nie zauważysz nawet jej straty.

— Cena? Dowiem się wreszcie o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Ciągle słyszę tylko jakieś niedopowiedzenia. — Severus czuł się bardzo skołowany.

Potter zerknął na Sebastiana i po dwóch czy trzech minutach ciszy odezwał się ponownie.

— Sebastian jest demonem. Zawarłem z nim kontrakt za cenę duszy.

Severus zerwał się z fotela i zaczął krążyć po salonie.

— Zwariowałeś? Oddałeś swoją duszę demonowi w zamian za ochronę? I to tylko dlatego, że ktoś się do ciebie dobierał? Na rozum ci padło? Oszalałeś do końca? — Dłoń Harry'ego ścisnęła mocno nóżkę kieliszka. — Nic nie jest aż tak straszne by sprzedawać swoją duszę demonowi! To najgorsze co mogłeś zrobić! Będziesz potępiony na wieki i nic już cię nie...

Trzask pękającego szkła przerwał Snape'owi. Kieliszek roztrzaskał się w trzęsącej ręce chłopaka. Krople krwi zaczęły skapywać na dywan z poranionej odłamkami dłoni. Sebastian ukląkł przed Harry'm i delikatnie zaczął usuwać kawałki szkła, a następnie chciał opatrzyć dłoń bandażem.

— Czekaj! Trzeba to zasklepić — powstrzymał go Severus, przytomniejąc.

Przywołał odpowiednią maść i nałożył ją na rany, które zaczęły się powoli zamykać. Dokończył opatrunek.

— Nie powiedział, że to swoją duszę mi dał — odezwał się nagle Sebastian.

Stał obok fotela, jakby czekając aż ten usiądzie, co też Severus uczynił.

— Nie rozumiem. Wytłumacz to dokładniej — zażądał, obserwując Harry'ego, który patrzył teraz w ogień i tylko przysłuchiwał się im, gładząc poranioną dłoń.

— Panicz Phanthomhive...

— Potter — poprawił go automatycznie.

— Panicz nie oddał mi swojej duszy, lecz nie jakiego Toma Riddle'a. Ma jej część i jeśli druga połowa zaatakuje panicza, będzie ona moja. Takie są warunki kontraktu. Do tego czasu mam zapewnić ochronę przed innymi atakami wszelkiego typu. A to w jaki sposób został zawarty kontrakt też chyba powinno zostać przedstawione. Zwykłe dobieranie nie oddaje całej sytuacji w jakiej znalazłem panicza. — Głos Sebastiana stał się chłodny, wręcz ział lodem. — Skuty łańcuchami, ranny od uderzeń pejcza, zgwałcony na wszelkie możliwe sposoby przez bandę zwyrodnialców.

Snape przełknął, gdy w gardle utknęła mu dziwna gula. Nie potrafił teraz spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

— A co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Dlaczego Harry ma na sobie drugą pieczęć?

Sebastian uśmiechnął się nagle tak piekielnie, że Severus po raz pierwszy zrozumiał co czuł Longbottom, gdy on na niego patrzył. Brązowe oczy demona zabłysły na chwilę krwistą czerwienią, a on sam pochylił się nad Snape'em.

— Cóż, w kontrakcie nadal jest miejsce na aneks, bo właściciela magii nie było na miejscu.

Dłoń w białej, jak najczystszy śnieg, rękawiczce dotknęła brody mistrza eliksirów, unosząc ją lekko do góry. Severus nie rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje. Poczuł nagle lekki zapach żywicy i przymknął oczy, pozwalając robić Sebastianowi, co tylko ten chciał.

— Sebastianie! — Ostry ton głosu Harry'ego natychmiast go wybudził z tego dziwnego letargu. — Przestań natychmiast!

— Tak, mój panie.

Severus przełknął głośno, nie spuszczając oczu z lokaja, który powoli wrócił na swoje miejsce za fotelem Pottera. Chłopak wstał, nie patrząc nadal na Severusa i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

— Harry! — zawołał za nim Severus, zrywając się z miejsca.

— Porozmawiamy kiedy indziej, Severusie. Sebastian przybędzie do ciebie, gdy tylko wypowiesz jego imię. Nie musisz się kłopotać zdejmowaniem barier. Nie zatrzymają go — rzekł z ręką na klamce.

— Harry, dlaczego wychodzisz?

— Ron i Hermiona czekają na mnie.

— To tylko wymówka.

— Przepraszam, Severusie.

Wyszedł szybko, a lokaj zaraz za nim.

To zachowanie wyprowadziło z równowagi Snape'a. Złapał pierwszą lepszą rzecz i rzucił nią w kominek. Nagły wybuch płomieni spowodowany Ognistą osmalił brzegi kominka, ale nie poprawiło to nastroju Severusa.

Harry zatrzymał się przed wejściem do wieży Gryffindoru. Nie pamiętał hasła, ale miał przecież Sebastiana, którego nie zatrzymywały żadne hasła, bariery, zamki. Powstrzymywał go raczej strach. Musiał teraz porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi, a to było równie trudne co rozmowa z Severusem. Z nim był o wiele bliżej, nawet jeśli Rona i Hermionę znał dłużej.

— Sebastianie. — Wskazał na portret i Gruba Dama, na sam tylko jego widok, otworzyła przejście.

Sebastian zawsze tak działał na kobiety, a nawet na niektórych mężczyzn. Przynajmniej Grell się od nich odczepił. Westchnął i przekroczył dziurę. Reakcja Gryfonów była nawet spokojna, ale dla nich nie było go tylko chwilę, to dla niego minęło kilkanaście długich miesięcy. Kilkoro osób uniosło głowy, by sprawdzić kto wszedł i zatrzymało wzrok na Sebastianie. Przynajmniej raz to on nie był w centrum uwagi.

Granger i Weasley siedzieli przy jedynych nowych drzwiach, więc domyślił się, że to właśnie jego pokój. Lokaj już otwierał przed nim drzwi. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko do Hermiony, podając jej dłoń i pomagając wstać, a następnie zapraszając do środka oraz przepuszczając przodem. Słysząc jej nagle zaczerpnięty głośno oddech, przewrócił oczami. Musiałby nie znać Sebastiana. Pokój zachwycił także Rona, który zatrzymał się zaraz za progiem. Wiktoriańskie meble wypełniały każdą wolna przestrzeń, a mógł spokojnie oddać własną głowę, że dwie pary bocznych drzwi nie były zaplanowane przez dyrektora. Sypialnia i prywatna łazienka z wanną. Tego Sebastian nigdy nie odpuści, wie jak on traktuje od jakiegoś czasu kąpiele. Lokaj wskazał gościom fotele i postawił obok każdego filiżankę z herbatą oraz przekąski. Ron oczywiście się nie krępował. Harry stanął przy oknie, spoglądając na tak dawno nie widziane błonia Hogwartu. Cierpliwie czekał aż przyjaciele nasycą wzrok przepychem salonu, który w jego rezydencji zostałby użyty najwyżej za biedniejszy pokój gościnny.

Duża sofa i dwa fotele ustawiono w pobliżu kominka, a przed nimi niski stolik rzeźbiony po bokach blatu w jakieś sceny myśliwskie. Pod wolnymi ścianami stały regały pełne książek, o które pani Pince pewnie wyciągnęła by ręce gdyby tylko zobaczyłaby ten zbiór. Nie musiał pytać skąd są. Sebastian dostarczył je zapewnie z rezydencji.

Gdy wszystkie przekąski zniknęły, a Hermiona wręcz rwała się do przejrzenia regałów, Harry odwrócił się do nich.

— Co chcecie wiedzieć? — zapytał.

Hermiona podskoczyła, słysząc jego pytanie.

— Kim naprawdę jest Sebastian? — Szybko się pozbierała.

— W skrócie? Demonem.

Weasley zachłysnął się powietrzem, a Granger otworzyła szeroko oczy, ale i tym razem się otrząsnęła.

— Dlaczego jest ci posłuszny? Co dla ciebie oznacza kontrakt? Jakiego typu jest demonem? Skąd Dumbledore wiedział, bo domyślił się, prawda?

— Nakręcasz się, jak widzę — przerwał jej wesoło, choć z nutą smutku. — Na nie wszystkie pytania znam odpowiedzi. Co do dyrektora, to przypuszczam, że po prostu szybko połączył fakty. Kontrakt to moja prywatna sprawa i to właśnie z jego powodu Sebastian czasami mnie słucha. Jakiego jest typu? Nie wiem, czy im osobiście robi to różnicę. Jeśli uznają, że coś się im opłaca to zawierają umowę, jeżeli nie... to domyśl się.

Jak na razie Ron o nic nie pytał. Obserwował tylko ciągle Sebastiana. Harry czuł, ze temu chyba coś chodzi po głowie. A lokaj tylko uśmiechał się delikatnie, stojąc koło kominka i czekając na polecenie.

— Czy on z tobą śpi? — Pytanie Weasleya spowodowało u Harry'ego napad śmiechu i to dosyć głośny.

— Nie, Ron. Sebastian nie jest moim kochankiem. I to nie jest zbyt grzeczne pytanie.

Weasley spłonął rumieńcem tak mocnym, że prawie upodobnił się barwą do swoich włosów.

— Przepraszam.

— Rozumiem, Ron. Nie chcę byście poczuli się odrzuceni, czy odtrąceni, ale mam swoje powody przemilczeć to co działo się podczas mojej nieobecności. Mam nadzieję, że mnie rozumiecie i wybaczycie milczenie w tej sprawie.

— Oczywiście, Harry. — Dziewczyna zgromiła Weasleya swoim najsroższym spojrzeniem. — A możesz nam powiedzieć, jak długo Sebastian będzie tu z tobą?

— Tak, mogę. Aż kontrakt zostanie wypełniony do końca.

Nagłe zniknięcie Sebastiana zostało zauważone jedynie przez Harry'ego, który zmarszczył czoło i odwrócił się na powrót w stronę okna.

Severus klął na czym tylko stał świat. A wszystko przez kogo? Przez tego idiotycznego lokaja Pottera. Ciągle tylko po głowie krążył mu...

— Cholerny Sebastian!

— Tak, mój panie?

Jego pojawienie się w laboratorium zburzyło do końca tę niewielką ilość spokoju, która udało się mu uzyskać po wyjściu chłopaka.

— Co ty tutaj robisz? — warknął.

— Wzywałeś mnie, panie — odparł denerwująco spokojnie lokaj, kłaniając mu się.

— Nie prawda! — sapnął.

— Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, to bym nie miał powodu pojawiać się tutaj. Zawołałeś moje imię.

Musiał przyznać mu rację. Powiedział je.

— Skoro już tu jesteś, to mógłbyś uprzątnąć ten bałagan. — Wskazał na resztki eliksiru, które rozprysły się po sporej części laboratorium.

Skutki braku koncentracji, które zdarzały mu się bardzo rzadko. Sam zajął się odkładaniem niepotrzebnych już składników, a jednocześnie nie uszkodzonych przez miksturę. Gdy schował pierwszą partię i odwrócił się by zabrać resztę, oniemiał. Laboratorium nigdy dotąd nie było tak... schludne. Nigdzie nie było nawet śladu plam, czy uszkodzeń. Zniknęły nawet pajęczyny na najwyższych półkach.

A Sebastian stał sobie najspokojniej w świecie oparty o biurko i przewracał między palcami różdżkę Severusa. Widząc, że ten na niego patrzy, uniósł ją do ust i dotknął jej ustami, a następnie wysunął powoli język i polizał ją przez całą jej długość. Severus zadrżał od tej insynuacji. Wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę i starając się ukryć niepokojące pożądanie, powiedział ostro:

— Oddaj mi ją.

— Tak, mój panie.

Niezwykle delikatnie własność została zwrócona mistrzowi eliksirów, ale jednocześnie Sebastian wykorzystał moment i złapał jego dłoń, przyciągając bliżej.

To znów się działo. Severus nie rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje. Dlaczego tak reagował na dotyk tego mężczyzny? Nie potrafił, nie chciał się uwolnić. Pozwalał by jedna z dłoni błądziła po jego plecach swoim własnym, hipnotyzującym torem.

— Przestań — wymamrotał rozdrażniony, przełamując wreszcie te niemoc.

Sebastian odsunął się posłusznie, powoli puszczając go z objęć.

I znikł bezdźwięcznie. A Severus znów zaklął.

Sobota.

Dzień, gdy wszyscy Gryfoni, i z resztą nie tylko oni, leniuchowali, wykorzystując wolny czas. Może z pewnym wyjątkiem.

Delikatny, prawie nie słyszalny dźwięk odsłanianych zasłon obudził jednak Harry'ego.

— Dzień dobry, paniczu.

Potter usiadł powoli i wziął podaną mu filiżankę herbaty. Sebastian zaczął go ubierać, kontynuując ich poranny rytuał.

— Kiedyś doczekam się dnia, gdy pozwolisz mi samemu się ubrać?

— Kiedyś na pewno, paniczu. — Odebrał od niego filiżankę, odkładając ją na stolik i zdjął z niego koszulę nocną.

Harry bardzo nie lubił być dotykany i Sebastian starał się zminimalizować kontakt do minimum, jednak nie aż tak by nie mógł wykonywać swoich obowiązków.

— Co robiłeś wczoraj u Severusa? — spytał chłodno Harry, prostując rękę, by lokaj mógł założyć mu koszulę.

— Sprzątałem. Wybuchł eliksir.

— I Severus wezwał cię byś posprzątał bałagan?

— Nie specjalnie.

— Ale i tak poszedłeś?

— Tak, mój panie.

Harry spojrzał w oczy demona.

— Nigdy mnie nie zdradzisz, prawda Sebastianie? Nigdy nie opuścisz mego boku... Bez względu na wszystko?

— Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie, podążę za tobą wszędzie.

Harry nie odrywał od niego wzroku, a lokaj nie spuszczał go.

— To nie jest życzenie, Sebastianie. To jest rozkaz — dodał lodowato.

Demon ukłonił się z ręką na sercu.

— Tak, mój panie.

Potter pozwolił ubrać sobie buty, szatę, a nawet zawiązać krawat. Potem skorzystał z łazienki, jedyna czynność, przy której nie potrzebował asysty lokaja, spowodowała lekko drwiący uśmiech na jego twarzy.

W tej ciszy opuścili pokój Gryfona. Przyjaciele dołączyli do niego bez słowa i razem zeszli do Wielkiej Sali.

Malfoy rzucał przez cały posiłek zawistne spojrzenia w stronę pewnej części stołu Gryffindoru. Jego celem na przemian był Potter i Sebastian. Miał plan, który powinien już wkrótce się powieść. Wystarczy tylko wszystko dobrze zgrać w czasie.

— Potter! — Chłodny głos Snape'a zwrócił uwagę sporej części Gryfonów. — Po posiłku zgłoś się w moim gabinecie!

— Dobrze, proszę pana.

Draco dał znak swoim dwóm gorylom oraz Zabiniemu. Teraz mieli doskonałą okazję.

Harry rozdzielił się z Granger i Weasleyem, obiecując im, że spotkają się bibliotece zaraz po jego wizycie u Snape'a.

Ruszył do lochów. Zapukał do gabinetu, a po usłyszeniu lodowatego „wejść!" otworzył drzwi.

— Nie stój jak kołek! Zamknij za sobą drzwi! — Severus był wyraźnie o coś zły. Pewnie zaraz się dowie o co. — Każ wyjść temu twojemu lokajowi. Chcę porozmawiać z tobą w cztery oczy.

Sebastian na nieme polecenie Pottera wyszedł.

— Co to miało wczoraj znaczyć? — Severus doskoczył natychmiast do Harry'ego, łapiąc go za ramiona, jakby ten miał zamiar zaraz uciec.

— O co ci chodzi? — zapytał, zerkając na trzymające go dłonie z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach.

— Dlaczego wysłałeś tutaj tego swojego służącego i kazałeś mu się do mnie zalecać?

— Niczego nie... Zalecał się do ciebie? — Dotarł nagle do niego sens wypowiedzi Severusa. — Sebastian chciał...?

— Próbował, ale mu się nie udało.

Dłonie mistrza eliksirów poluzowały uchwyt. Jedno z ramion objęło mocniej chłopaka, a druga ręka uniosła jego brodę.

— Jeśli mu kazałeś, to zmień to polecenie. Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci tak mnie traktować. Może dla ciebie minęło osiemnaście miesięcy, ale nie dla mnie. Jeszcze wczoraj należałeś tylko i wyłącznie do mnie. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru tego zmieniać w najbliższej przyszłości. Czy wyraziłem się zupełnie jasno?

Harry zapatrzył się w oczy Severusa, w których na przemian migał gniew oraz pożądanie i kiwnął głową. Nic więcej mężczyzna nie oczekiwał. Pochylił twarz i pocałował go.

Chłopak zamarł. Nie tego oczekiwał. Jego serce zaczęło bić jak szalone, niechciana łza spłynęła po policzku. Severus oderwał się od niego, gdy poczuł nagłą wilgoć na twarzy partnera. Oddech Harry'ego przyśpieszył, jego wzrok stał się dziwnie zamglony. Nagle wyrwał się z jego objęć i uciekł z gabinetu.

Severus patrzył na zamykające się za chłopakiem drzwi.

— Co jest, do cholery?


	4. Chapter 4

Piekielnie Dobry Lokaj

Cz. 4.

Severus nagle doznał olśnienia. Jak mógł nie zauważyć tak wyraźnych znaków? Harry przecież był wręcz książkowym przykładem ofiary gwałtu. Sebastian powiedział mu co się wydarzyło, a on nadal nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości. Harry bał się i to panicznie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu cielesnego, bo natychmiast przypominało mu to, co dla niego stało się osiemnaście miesięcy temu, a dla Severusa w ogóle nie zaistniało w jego czasie.

Musiał teraz wymyślić jakąś strategię, by Harry znów mu zaufał. Przydałaby mu się też pomoc pewnego wkurzającego lokaja, który krążył koło Pottera niczym nadopiekuńcza kwoka.

— Sebastian! — zawołał w przestrzeń.

Nic.

Rozglądał się po gabinecie, ale demon się nie pojawił. Czyżby diabelska złośliwość? Zignorował to. Skoro się nie zjawił, to znaczy, że Potter jest właśnie z nim. Przecież on był tylko gratisem do kontraktu. Prychnął i przywołał sobie szklankę oraz butelkę Ognistej. Poprzedniej nie wypił i miał zamiar teraz to nadrobić.

Harry opierał się o kamienną ścianę i obserwował zbliżających się Ślizgonów. Wpadł na nich zaraz po opuszczeniu gabinetu Snape'a, ale nie miał zamiaru uciekać. Już nie.

— Czego chcesz, Malfoy? — Naprawdę nie trudno było zgadnąć kto tu rządzi. — Nie sądzę żeby Zabini pragnął mścić się na mnie za nic.

— Nie bądź taki cwany, Potter! — Blondyn wysunął się przed szereg, kierując w jego stronę różdżkę. — Przez ciebie i tego dziwnego Naruto mój ojciec poniósł karę.

— Voldemort nie lubi przegrywać? — zadrwił, a widząc drgnięcie całej czwórki na dźwięk zakazanego imienia, uśmiechnął się chłodno. — Nie wiedziałeś? To teraz już wiesz.

— Takiś odważny? Nie masz nawet przy sobie różdżki, a udajesz bohatera. Myślisz, że samą gadką się wywiniesz? Tym razem ci się nie uda! _Drętwota!_

Potter upadł na podłogę zupełnie bezbronny i nie mogąc się ruszyć. Goyle i Crabbe, na polecenie Malfoya, zaczęli kopać chłopaka. Jeszcze dobrze nie zaczęli, choć zdążyli już złamać mu trzy żebra i rękę, gdy Zabini im przerwał.

— Ktoś tu idzie.

— Miałeś rzucić czar mylący! — warknął Malfoy, kryjąc się w cieniu i spychając Pottera pod wnękę w murze.

— Nałożyłem go na wejście w tę część lochów. Nikt nie powinien nawet pomyśleć o wejściu tutaj.

U początku korytarza ukazała się wysoka, czarna sylwetka. Zatrzymała się na chwilę jakby nasłuchując i ruszyła znów do przodu.

— Zatrzymać go! — rozkazał swoim gorylom.

Dwójka Ślizgonów wypadła z ukrycia i skoczyła w stronę nadchodzącego. Malfoy usłyszał świst i dwa ciężkie uderzenia, jakby ktoś upuścił coś ciężkiego na podłogę. Osoba zatrzymała się przy wnęce nie zatrzymana, gdzie ukryto Pottera i wyciągnęła go stamtąd.

— Spóźniłeś się. — Draco usłyszał zachrypnięty głos Pottera, co oznaczało, że został z niego zdjęty czar unieruchamiający.

— Przepraszam, paniczu. Coś mnie zatrzymało.

Sebastian zaczął otrzepywać jego ubranie, przywracając poprzedni wygląd.

— To tylko lokaj. Chodź, muszę mu pokazać, że z Malfoyami się nie zaczyna.

Dwa jednoczesne zaklęcia trafiły w plecy Sebastiana, zwalając go z nóg. Harry patrzył na to bez mrugnięcia nawet okiem.

— Teraz możemy kontynuować naszą rozmowę, Potter.

— Nie wiem, czy mam na to ochotę, Malfoy — odparł chłodno Harry i odwrócił głowę w stronę unieruchomionego lokaja. — Mógłbyś przestać się wygłupiać, Sebastianie. Chciałbym wziąć kąpiel, a ty udajesz wycieraczkę.

— Przepraszam, paniczu.

Sebastian wstał i otrzepał frak, jakby się potknął, a nie został trafiony dwoma _Drętwotami_ na raz.

— Mów co masz do powiedzenia, Malfoy, albo spadaj. Mam ciekawsze zajęcia niż użerać się z niedoszłym śmierciożercą.

Gniew zaślepił Draco. Nie myśląc nad konsekwencjami uniósł różdżkę i krzyknął pierwszy czar jak przyszedł mu do głowy, kierując różdżkę na Pottera.

— _Culter!_

Sebastian zrobił tylko krok w bok i przyjął na siebie zaklęcie. Krew zabarwiła jego białą koszulę, a on sam opadł na jedno kolano.

Draco przełknął głośno, gdy lokaj uniósł głowę i jego oczy zabłysły na krótko czerwienią.

— Zniszczyłeś mi frak — rzekł cicho Sebastian, unosząc ramię, z którego zwisał strzęp rękawa.

Zabini zaczął się cofać pod ścianę z przerażeniem widocznym na jego nagle pobladłej twarzy.

— Czym ty jesteś? — zapytał wściekle Draco. — Nie powinieneś móc się nawet ruszyć.

— Ja? — Sebastian podniósł się i przyłożył dłoń do swojej piersi, kłaniając się lekko. — Jestem tylko piekielnie dobrym lokajem. Niczym więcej, panie Malfoy. I radziłbym przestać, bo...

— Sebastian! Wystarczy. Idziemy! — nakazał Harry, odwracając się do Ślizgona plecami.

Lokaj ruszył za nim. Za zakrętem Harry potknął się i został podtrzymany przez Sebastiana. Odepchnął go natychmiast i stanął pewniej na nogach.

— Nic mi nie jest — rzucił słabo. — Jestem... tylko zmęczony.

Nie miał ochoty iść teraz do przyjaciół, ani widzieć się z kimkolwiek innym. Z takim wyglądem wywołałby tylko nmiepotrzebną sensację. Chciał być sam.

Powoli dotarł do swojego pokoju. W drodze do łazienki Sebastian ściągnął z niego ubranie, a on wszedł do wanny już napełnionej ciepłą wodą. Siniaki już zaczynały się pojawiać na jego ciele, a złamana ręka dokuczała coraz bardziej tępym pulsowaniem. Oddychanie też sprawiało mu ból.

— Przynieś moją różdżkę.

— Tak, mój panie.

Sebastian opuścił Wieżę Gryffindoru i nikt nawet nie zauważył kiedy jego ubranie wróciło do poprzedniego stanu. Zatrzymał się przed schodami i odwrócił, słysząc dziwnie znajome pomruki. W jednym z bocznych korytarzy siedziały naprzeciw siebie dwa koty. Jeden rozczochrany i o sierści w wielu odcieniach czerni i brązu oraz drugi, gładki z czarnymi paskami na szarej sierści.

Oczy Sebastiana zalśniły i kucnął pomiędzy kotami, zagarniając je pod pachę. Wtulał się w nie na przemian. Wielobarwny kot nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ale drugi był wyraźnie oburzony takim traktowaniem. Prychał ostrzegawczo, ale lokaj nic sobie z jego zachowania nie robił. Postawił łagodniejszego na ziemi i zaczął głaskać tego mniej skorego do pieszczot za uszami. Kot przestał nagle prychać, milknąc jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał. Po chwili zaczął mruczeć, dołączając do pani Norris, która ocierała się o nogi Sebastiana.

— Gdyby wszyscy byli tacy jak koty...

Szary kot wygiął się nagle, próbując się uwolnić. Sebastian nie trzymał jej mocno i spokojnie mogła zeskoczyć na podłogę.

— Myślę, że jeszcze się spotkamy — rzekł, prostując się i kierując w stronę schodów.

Teraz miał coś do zrobienia. Znalezienie różdżki nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Leżała w tym samym miejscu, w którym wypadła Harry'emu z dłoni. W kręgu przyzwania. Sebastian nie mógł do niego wejść, bo zostałby natychmiast odesłany do swojego prawdziwego świata. Posłużył się pozostawiona w jaskini pochodnią, przesuwając różdżkę poza krawędź kręgu. Mało oryginalne, ale zadziałało.

W drodze powrotnej spotkał jedną z nauczycielek. Dystyngowaną, starszą czarownicę, która na jego widok zarumieniła się niczym podlotek i skręciła w pierwszy najbliższy korytarz.

Wrócił do pokoju Pottera. Podał różdżkę, siedzącemu na skraju łóżka, owiniętemu w ręcznik Harry'emu. Ten ujął ją niepewnie i chwilę patrzył na nią. Potem skierował ją na złamaną rękę i usztywnił ramię od łokcia po nadgarstek taśmą.

— Później pójdę do Pomfrey, by mi ją złożyła. I tak już wyglądam okropnie. Jeszcze będzie chciała zatrzymać mnie w szpitalu, a nie mam dziś na to najmniejszej ochoty.

Mówienie do siebie nie było w zwyczaju Harry'ego. Lokaj uniósł brew, wyjmując z szafy rzeczy na zmianę i układając je na łóżku. Nic jednak nie powiedział.

— Wiesz, że gdybym miał ją wtedy ze sobą, to wcale nie potrzebowałbym ciebie? Pewnie wiesz.

Harry ciężko westchnął, przykładając zdrową dłoń do twarzy. Wszystko było strasznie zagmatwane. Co z tego, że uwolnił się z jednego koszmaru, skoro wrócił do poprzedniego i to jeszcze z niechcianym bagażem wspomnień. I jeszcze był Severus. Sam już nie wiedział co robić. Z jednej strony chciał być z nim tak jak wcześniej, ale z drugiej...

Merlinie, kto by go chciał po czymś takim? Ciągle czuł się brudny. Kąpiele przypominały usuwanie warstwy skóry, a nie mycie.

Tego dnia nie opuścił już sypialni.

Kolejny dzień nadszedł o wiele za szybko. Harry miał wielką ochotę nie ruszać się z pokoju. Natarczywe pukanie, a następnie cicha rozmowa Sebastiana z, jak rozpoznał po głosie, Hermioną, oznaczało tylko jedno. Przyjaciele zaczęli się o niego martwić. Nie miał jednak zamiaru pokazać się im w takim stanie, a skoro miał w swoim pokoju kominek, skorzystał z niego i wkroczył do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Pani Pomfrey zerknęła na niego, a następnie rzuciła okiem na zajęte łóżka w głębi sali.

— Zaczynam rozumieć, co stało się wczoraj wieczorem, a skoro ty przyszedłeś o własnych siłach, to wygrałeś pojedynek — rzekła, już przygotowując jakiś słoiczek i wskazując mu łóżko. — Siadaj.

— Proszę tylko złożyć mi rękę i żebra oraz usunąć siniaki. Nie chcę pani przeszkadzać — poprosił, wyciągając przed siebie uszkodzone ramię w wysiłkiem.

— Nie przeszkadzasz, chłopcze. Od tego tu jestem. Jednak muszę zgłosić dyrektorowi o tej potyczce.

— Nic nie wiem o żadnej potyczce. Wczoraj wychodząc z wanny pośliznąłem się na mokrej podłodze. Przyszedłem dopiero teraz, bo zaczęło mocniej boleć, proszę pani. — Uśmiechnął się do niej niewinnie.

— Czyli nie masz nic wspólnego z kontuzjami tamtej dwójki?

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparł zgodnie z prawdą. — Jak mógłbym pokonać takich dwóch osiłków sam?

Poppy nie skomentowała tego, ale za to zauważyła nagłe poruszenie i spojrzenia pełne przerażenia jakimi obrzucała dwójka Ślizgonów przybyłego właśnie lokaja Pottera. Miała teraz nową hipotezę, ale i tym razem nie wyraziła swojej opinii.

— Skoro tak, to dam ci maść na siniaki, powinny zniknąć w ciągu pół godziny i eliksir na złamania. Powinnam cię tu przytrzymać...

— Zajmę się paniczem, pani. Będzie pod dobrą opieką — przerwał jej Sebastian, odbierając z jej rąk maść i eliksir.

— Dobrze, niech wam będzie.

Wytłumaczyła zasadę nakładania lekarstwa i poczekała aż Potter wypije miksturę.

— Możesz iść, w razie czego wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Do śniadania prawie wszystkie ślady napadu Ślizgonów zniknęły bez śladu. Nadal jednak Harry nie miał żadnego pomysłu co zrobić z Severusem. Nie chciał od niego litości. Jego roztargnienie zostało zauważone przez dwójkę przyjaciół, ale gdy po trzecim zwróceniu na siebie uwagi nie zareagował, dali mu spokój.

Sebastian usługiwał w milczeniu podczas posiłku. Raz czy dwa odwrócił głowę w stronę Snape'a, ale nic poza tym nie zmieniło się w jego zachowaniu.


	5. Chapter 5

Piekielnie Dobry Lokaj

Cz. 5.

Severus zauważyl zachowanie Pottera i Sebastiana. I zastanawiał się co się dzieje. Crabbe i Goyle, nie wiadomo przez kogo, leżeli poturbowani w szpitalu. Mieli wyjść jutro. Za to Malfoy i Zabini siedzieli jak zastraszeni. Nie podnosili głów, tylko jedli, by w kilka minut wręcz uciec z Wielkiej Sali. To nie było typowe zachowanie Ślizgonów.

Coś tu się nie zgadzało i on dowie się co. Ale na początek Potter. Nie zostawi tej sprawy w ten sposób.

Opuścił salę po zakończeniu śniadania i skierował się do laboratorium, przygotować się na pierwsze zajęcia w nowym tygodniu.

— Sebastian.

Tym razem demon przybył. Pojawił się za jego plecami.

— Tak, mój panie.

Nawet jeśli przestraszył mistrza eliksirów, ten nic po sobie nie pokazał. Nie odwracając się w jego stronę, Severus przekazał:

— Powiedz Potterowi, że chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. Najlepiej wieczorem, bo to będzie raczej długa rozmowa. Znikaj.

I tak też Sebastian zrobił. Przekazał wiadomość Harry'emu po drodze na pierwsze tego dnia zajęcia. Czas nieobecności, a także brak przez ten czas różdżki obniżył trochę zdolności Harry'ego, ale nie na tyle by odstawał od reszty uczniów. Miał poczatkowo problemy, ale szybko ciało przypomniało sobie do czego służy różdżka i trzecia próba zamiany przedmiotu powiodła się prawidłowo.

Harry osobiście zwalał swoje niepowodzenie nie na brak ćwiczeń, lecz na rozproszenie swojej uwagi. Całą transmutację zastanawiał się co chciał od niego Severus. I cokolowiek przychodziło mu na myśł, nie podobało mu się za każdym razem. Podczas przerwy zdecydował się na ostateczny krok. Wyjął z torby jedną z pustych fiolek, które nosili na eliksiry i choć sprawiło mu to trochę trudności, napełnił ją. Musiał potem dłuższą chwilę odpocząć i nie iść na zielarstwo, abo zaraz pewnie zostałby odesłany do Pomfrey za mizerny wygląd, ale uznał to za jedyne wyjście.

— Daj to Severusowi. Przekaż też, że to już koniec.

— Tak, mój panie.

Sebastian odebrał z drżących dłoni szklaną buteleczkę i wrócił do Snape'a, który akurat prowadził zajęcia. Pojawienie się lokaja Pottera tuż przy biurku wywołało mały chaos, ale Snape jednym warknięciem przywrócił porzadek.

— Nie wzywałem cię.

— Panicz kazał to przynieść oraz przekazać, że to już koniec — odparł Sebastian, stawiając buteleczkę na biurku i znów znikając.

Gdy tylko ta lekcja się skończyła, Severus wziął fiolkę i przyjrzał się jej zawartości. Po kłębiących się w jej wnętrzu mlecznych pasmach domyślił się, że to wspomnienie. Nie wiedział, co chciał przekazać Potter o końcu, ale pewnie fiolka mu powie, a dokładniej jej zawartość. Niestety musi poczekać do końca dzisiejszych zajęć.

Severus wlał zawartość buteleczki do przygotowanej już myślodsiewni. Obserwował ją chwilę i po zastanowieniu zanurzył się w jej zawartość.

Znalazł się w jakimś dużym pokoju, choć bardziej przypominał on salon, tyle że pod jedną ze ścian stało ogromne łoże. Komnata służyła chyba do jakichś spotkań, bo znajdowało się w nim kilkanaście stolików, a przy każdym jeden, wygodny fotel.

Nagłe poruszenie po środku sali zwróciło jego uwagę uwagę. Natychmiast rozpoznał Pottera, nawet jeśli został pozbawiony ubrania całkowicie. Przykuty łańcuchami do czterech słupów, siedział teraz skulony na podłodze i na coś czekał przerażony. Wspomnienie mignęło i nagle sala pełna była mężczyzn. Wszyscy nosili maski i dziwne szaty, pod którymi, jak zauważył Snape, nie mieli nic. Stał teraz tuż koło chłopaka. Widział jego strach, gdy po kolei każdy z przybyłych oglądał go, jak przedmiot na aukcji. Nie powstrzymywali się jedynie na oglądaniu twarzy. Kilkoro osób, używając łańcuchów, podciągało go do góry i dotykało chłopaka w kroczu.

— Naprawdę, tym razem znalazłeś całkiem ciekawy okaz, lordzie.

Dwóch mężczyzn stało z boku i popijało wino z kryształowych kieliszków.

— Wiem. A to jeszcze nie wszystko na ten wieczór. Dziś możemy pozwolić sobie na wszystko. Chłopak jest nikim. Sprawdzałem w kilku urzędach, on nie istnieje, nie urodził się. Nigdzie nikt nie słyszał o Harrym Potterze, jeżeli to oczywiście jest jego prawdziwe imię i nazwisko.

— Nikt go nie szuka?

— Nikt, a jak wiesz, mam całkiem dobrych informatorów. Pojawił się mieście ponad miesiąc temu jakby znikąd. Przypuszczalnie nie jest nawet z obrzeży Londynu. Nigdzie poza burdelem, z którego go kupiłem, nie był widziany.

Mężczyzni zaśmiali się do siebie, wznosząc toast.

— Zatem... Za cudowna noc!

— Za noc!

Wypili po łyku wina i znów spojrzeli na chłopca.

— Myślisz, że długo wytrzyma.

— Jeśli nie będziemy się śpieszyć do rana powinien dać rady. Żebyś wiedział jaki jest ciasny...

Severus zacisnął pięści, ale to było tylko wspomnienie i nic nie mógł zrobić.

— Czerwień będzie wspaniale pasować do jego oczu. — Mężczyzna zbliżył się do Harry'ego, który natychmiast skulil się jeszcze bardziej i wylał powoli resztkę czerwonego wina na jego twarz.

Strużka spłynęła tuż koło jego ust i zostało to wykorzystane zaraz przez drugiego, całując Pottera i gryząc go w wargę. Krew i wino zmieszały się w jedno.

Wspomnienie znów zamigotało, zmieniając się odrobinę.

Teraz wszyscy byli nadzy. I z tego co widział, preferowali jedynie swoją płeć.

Jęk, bardzo stłumiony, nakazał mu się znów obrócić. Zamarł, widząc co robiono z Potterem.

Ten klęczał oparty na rękach, a dwóch mężczyzn dogadzało sobie w nim. Jeden od tyłu, powoli wsuwając i wysuwając się z Pottera. Drugi, trzymając go za włosy, wsuwał swój nabrzmiały członek w usta Harry'ego. Jednak nie tylko oni bawili się teraz chłopakiem. Inny mężczyzna leżał pod nim, zajmując się jego członkiem. Nie robił tego jednak dla jego przyjemności. Gdy tylko Harry był na skraju orgazmu, przerwał i nałożył mocno na jego penis srebrny pierścień. Harry był teraz cały czas pobudzony do granic wytrzymałości i nawet uderzenia prosto w prostatę, które powodowały, że drżał intensywnie, nie pomagały w dojściu, ale za to sprawiały przyjemność mężczyźnie, który powodował te spazmy.

Mężczyźni na gest jednego z pozostałych wysunęli się jednocześnie z Pottera i odsunęli kawałek. Łańcuchy zadźwięczały i chłopak został uniesiony do góry, a następnie obrócony na plecy. Wsunięto pod niego wąską ławę, na tyle szeroką, by oparł na nich plecy. Nogi rozunęli na boki dzięki innej części łańcuchowej konstrukcji.

Severus przełknął gulę, kitóra zaczęła mu się tworzyć w przełyku, ale patrzył dalej coraz bardziej przerażony, tym co tutaj się działo. Mężczyźni wrócili na swoje miejsca. Ponieważ chłopak nie mial na czym oprzeć głowy, opadła ona do tyłu, co umozliwiło klęczacemu teraz mężczyźnie na wsunięcie się w jego usta bez potrzeby trzymania go za włosy. I nie przeszkadzało mu całkowicie, że chłopak ledwo mógł oddychać, gdy wsuwał się w niego po same jądra. Teraz do dwójki dołączył jeszcze ten, który zajmował się członkiem Harry'ego. Przekroczył go jedną nogą i ustawił się tuż nad sterczącym i ciągle nie zaspokojonym penisem, sprawdzając wcześniej czy pierścień nadal dobrze trzyma.

— Ten jest cudowny. Doskonale zbudowany — rzucił, osuwając się na niego powoli.

Harry wygiął się w łuk, gdy dwójka zgrała się w czasie i jednocześnie weszła w niego głęboko, a trzeci osiadł na nim. Jęk spowodował, że usta zalała mu sperma dochądzącego mężczyzny. By móc oddychać musiał wszystko połknąć.

Snape zamknął oczy. Chciał wymazać ten obraz spod powiek. Nawet on, śmierciożerca, nie widział jeszcze takiego... Nawet trudno to nazwać. Nie żeby zwolennicy Czarnego Pana byli święci. Gwałcili i to kiedy tylko się dało, ale nie zamęczali w ten sposób. Trzask i krzyk Harry'ego spowodowało, że znów otworzył oczy.

Krwawa, podłużna pręga pojawiła się na piersi chłopaka. Dwaj pozostali mężczyźni nie przerywali sobie, nawet gdy bicz uderzał naprawdę blisko ich ciał. Wręcz przyśpieszali, gdy Potter spinał się z bólu przy kolejnych uderzeniach.

Severus miał dość. Nie chciał tego dalej oglądać. Wycofał się z myślodsiewni i opadł na fotel. Słowa Sebastiana nie oddawały tego, co przeszedł Harry. Takie poniżenie i zranienie naprawdę uszkodziło psychikę chłopaka.

— Sebastian!

— Tak, mój panie. — Demon pojawił się tuż przed nim.

Severus tylko zmrużył oczy na tak szybką reakcję.

— Mam pytanie lub dwa.

Lokaj kiwnął głową i czekał. Severus myślał. Musi jakoś przekonać Harry'ego, że on nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru go skrzywdzić. Spojrzał na stojącego bez ruchu Sebastiana. Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy.

— Czy przez ostatni rok Harry dał się komuś dotknąć więcej niż uścisk dłoni?

— Nie, nikomu poza mną.

— Czyli twój dotyk toleruje? Nie ucieka?

— Nie boi się mnie, jeśli o to ci chodzi, panie. Ja go nie skrzywdzę.

Severus wstał i okrążył powoli demona. Tym razem jego głos stał się niski i delikstnie mroczny.

— Co chcesz ode mnie? Chcę być świadomy faktu, dlaczego mi służysz? W zamian pomożesz mi przy Harrym, a ja ci to dam.

Stał właśnie za plecami Sebastiana, ale ten natychmiast odwrócił się do niego. Coś przemknęło przez jego brązowe oczy, a na twarzy rozgościł się delikatny, trochę zaborczy uśmiech. Dotknął Severusa dłonią tuż przy karku, krążąc kciukiem po jego skórze, a mistrz eliksirów znów poczuł się manipulowany.

— Tylko jednego, panie. Chcę twojej magii, ale nie tej zwykłej, lecz tej którą miał w sobie panicz, gdy mnie wezwał.

— Nie rozumiem — szepnął, przymykając oczy.

Sebastian pochylił się nad nim, a Severus sam odchylił głowę, gdy poczuł gorace usta na szyi.

— Chcę twojej magii miłości z paniczem — mruknął mu do ucha i odsunął się.

Umysł Severusa od razu się rozjaśnił. Otworzył oczy i spiorunował demona. Natychmiast też się uspokoił. Jeśli jego plan ma się powieść, musi zgodzić się na pewne ustępstwa, a że przy okazji dopełni kontraktu, to nawet dobrze.

— W takim razie dostaniesz ją. Musisz jednak mi pomóc. Harry'ego trzeba delikatnie i ostrożnie przygotować. Najlepiej żeby na początek nawet nie wiedział, że jestem obok. Potrafisz to zrobić?

— Oczywiście. Zaciemniona sypialnia, opaska na oczy i kilka odpowiednich sugestii zgranych w czasie nie są dla mnie najmniejszym problemem.

— Przygotujesz wszystko?

— Tak, mój panie.

— Będę o dziesiątej. Wycisz okolice kominka, nie chcę wzbudzać sensacji w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów.

— Tak, mój panie.

Otrzymawszy polecenia, zniknął.

Severus przeczesał dłonią włosy. Nie pozwoli tak łatwo zawładnąć mrocznym demonom duszą Harry'ego, nawet jeżeli będzie musiał użyć do tego jednego z nich.


	6. Chapter 6

Piekielnie Dobry Lokaj

Cz. 6.

Sebastian nie był tak uległy, jakby to wyglądało na pierwszy rzut oka. Ciągle był demonem z krwi i kości, i tak naprawdę nawet objęty dwoma kontraktami na raz, miał dużo swobody. Aktualnie stał na wieży astronomicznej. Dokładnie _na_, nie na małym tarasiku tuż u jego stóp i obserwował okolicę. Co jakiś czas sięgał do małej kieszonki, z której wyjmował niewielki zegarek i sprawdzał godzinę. Jego panicz zażyczył sobie chwilę samotności i on oczywiście spełnił tę prośbę. Teraz jednak musiał już wracać. Przejście korytarzami zajmie mu akurat tyle czasu, by być punktualnie.

Profesor McGonagall na jego widok prychnęła cicho i uniosła wyżej głowę, gdy zbliżał się w jej stronę. Teraz już wiedział, ale czas też uświadomić i ją o jego wiedzy. Uśmiechnął się lekko ironicznie, unosząc jeden kącik ust.

— Pani, twoje pręgi są cudowne, a futro na brzuchu przyjemnie miękkie — szepnął cicho, przechodząc obok i prawie się o nią ocierając.

Minerwa pomyliła krok i natychmiast odwróciła się w jego stronę. On jednak kontynuował dążenie do celu.

Drażnienie śmiertelników jest takie zabawne.

Harry siedział w fotelu obok okna z książką na kolanach, ale nie czytał. Patrzył jak księżyc wyłania się ostrożnie zza widnokręgu, jakby zastanawiał się czy nie jest aby za wcześnie.

— Paniczu, czas na kolację.

Chłopak chyba nie słyszał, ale Sebastian wiedział, że jest inaczej. Przygotował wierzchnią szatę i czekał.

— Dlaczego w zimie widać tak wcześnie księżyc? Czy ma on taki sam wpływ na wilkołaki jak w lecie?

Pytania pozostały bez odpowiedzi. Tak naprawdę Potter nie oczekiwał jej. Wstał, odkładając książkę na parapet i podszedł do Sebastiana.

— Co dziś jeszcze mamy w planach?

— Po kolacji powinieneś posiedzieć z przyjaciółmi. O dziesiątej przyjdzie Severus. Chce dopełnić swój kontrakt, a przynajmniej spróbować.

Harry zamarł z jedną ręką w rękawie. Odchrząknął i kontynuował zakładanie szaty. W miejscach, gdzie nie było kominków, zimno było bardziej dokuczliwe o tej porze roku.

— Co ma zamiar zrobić?

— Nie pozwolę na nic, na co nie będziesz miał ochoty. — Sebastian poprawił mu krawat i kołnierzyk koszuli, strzepując jednocześnie jakieś pyłki z ramienia.

Harry westchnął i oparł głowę na jego piersi.

— Chciałbym żeby już było po wszystkim. Chcę wrócić do domu.

Sebastian nie poruszył się, pozwolił na to spoufalenie bez sprzeciwu. Harry szybko się pozbierał, wracając do stylu, który musiał stosować w Anglii i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Sebastian już otwierał je przed nim.

— Cokolwiek wymyślił Severus chce mieć nad tym kontrolę — rzekł, mijając go.

— Tak, mój panie.

Dochodziła dziesiąta. Sebastian przygotował wszystko zgodnie z dwoma rozkazami. Pokój był zaciemniony. Poza ogniem w kominku i kilkoma świecami na biurku i szafce, nie było innego oświetlenia. Harry siedział w fotelu ubrany w szlafrok i popijał coś z kieliszka. Drugi fotel czekał pusty naprzeciwko. Głowa chłopca oparta była o zagłówek i lekko przekrzywiona, gdy nasłuchiwał co dzieje się w pokoju. Jego oczy zasłonięte były aksamitna opaską. Sebastian stał obok fotela. Czekali. Dłoń lokaja spoczywała na ramieniu panicza, jakby dodawała mu odwagi.

W kominku zatrzeszczało i choć Harry nie widział zmieniających się barw płomieni, wiedział, że Severus przybył.

— Witam, profesorze — przywitał go.

Severus zatrzymał się w miejscu. Sebastian podszedł do niego i wskazał mu wolny fotel, ale wcześniej pomagając mu zdjąć szatę.

Severus usiadł, ubrany jedynie w luźną, czarną koszulę i spodnie.

— Dobry wieczór, Harry. Nie musisz być taki zasadniczy. — Mówił spokojnie, jednak spojrzenie, którym poczęstował Sebastiana świadczyło, że oczekiwał czegoś innego.

Lokaj zauważył to.

— Nie zrobię nic przeciwko paniczowi.

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął. Nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo się poddać. Nigdy tego nie zrobił i nie zamierzał teraz.

— Harry — zaczął cicho, używając swojego głosu jako największego atutu. — Obejrzałem twoje wspomnienie. — Zobaczył jak chłopak drgnął, a Sebastian kładzie uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Pomogło. Chłopak odprężył się, a Severus mówił dalej:

— Rozumiem, że dla ciebie czas płynął inaczej niż dla mnie, ale ja nie chcę tak łatwo przekreślić tej znajomości. — Zdecydował się, że mówienie tego, co naprawdę czuje będzie najlepszym sposobem na przebicie się przez bariery Harry'ego. — Wiem, że jestem trudnym w obejściu człowiekiem, ale tobie udało się przebić przez całą moją skorupę. Nikomu innemu ten czyn się nie powiódł, nawet twojej matce...

— Bo preferujesz mężczyzn — rzucił Harry z ledwo zauważalną wesołością.

Teraz ruch poczynił Sebastian. Usiadł na oparciu fotela, a Harry nawet chyba nieświadomie oparł głowę o jego nogę. Ręka lokaja gładziła jego plecy, ale jednocześnie spojrzenie wymownie nakazało Severusowi kontynuować.

— Nie chcę niczego kończyć, jak to delikatnie przekazałeś przez Sebastiana — zauważył drgnięcie, ale krótkie. — Wiem, że zostałeś bardzo zraniony i nie mam zamiaru naciskać, ale pragnę powoli przełamać twój lęk.

— Nie boję się... — Drżenie głosu przeczyło temu co mówił.

— Dobrze wiesz, że sam sobie przeczysz. Nie potrafisz znieść nawet najmniejszego dotyku i chcę ci pomóc to zmienić. Nie natychmiast. Nie będzie żadnych ponagleń.

Profesor wstał i uklęknął obok fotela chłopaka. Sebastian powoli zabrał dłoń z pleców, a Severus natychmiast położył na nich swoją.

— Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, Harry — szepnął tuż przy jego uchu.

Chłopaka zadrżał, ale poza tym nic nie zrobił, czując nadal delikatny dotyk na plecach.

— To nie jest dobry pomysł. Jestem... — urwał nagle.

— Cokolwiek o sobie myślisz, jest błędne. Nadal jesteś Harrym. Zranionym na ciele i duszy. Z przeżyciami tak okropnymi, że każdy inny już dawno by się załamał, ale nie ty. Jesteś Harrym, którego ciągle pragnę i nieważne co się stało, nie spowoduje to, że pozwolę ci się zadręczać bez prawdziwego powodu.

— Oni...

— Nie ważne, Harry. — Jego dłoń dotknęła policzka chłopca. — Zapomnij o wszystkim, co się wtedy stało. Niech to będzie koszmar, z którego budzisz się o świcie.

Kciuk krążył po policzku, muskając kilka razy kącik ust. Sebastian powoli wstał, a Harry wyprostował się, łapiąc dłoń na policzku i wtulając się w nią.

— Ciągle mam koszmary.

— Nie pozwolę im cię zabrać. Odegnamy je razem.

Sebastian stanął za fotelem i sięgnął do głowy Harry'ego. Jeden ruch i opaska opadła. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy, widząc kogo dotyka.

— Severus.

— Tak, Harry. — Dotknął go drugą dłonią, przyciągając delikatnie do siebie. — Jestem tutaj.

Harry nadal był spięty. Sebastian na znak Snape'a zbliżył się i wziął Harry'ego na ręce jakby nic nie ważył, oddzielając chłopca od mistrza eliksirów.

Przeniósł go do sypialni i położył się z nim na łóżku, tak by opierał się o jego pierś. Severus ułożył się po drugiej stronie. Harry obserwował każdy jego gest. Jednak Severus dotknął tylko jego dłoni, splatając palce, i gładząc kciukiem wierzch ręki.

— Śpij, Harry. Nie bój się. Chcę tylko być przy tobie.

Sebastian głaskał chłopaka po głowie, a Severus nie przestawał trzymać go za dłoń.

— Śpij, Harry — szepnął Severus.

Chłopak zamknął oczy.

Harry'ego otaczało ciepło. Było mu tak dobrze. Tak bezpiecznie. Powoli wyłaniał się w świat rzeczywistości. Czuł znajomy zapach dookoła i myślał, czy może jest już w domu. Aromat bezpieczeństwa i spokoju połączony był z ciepłem i wtulił się w niego mocniej, niechcąc by znikł. Uczucie było cudowne i nie chciał by uciekło. Wyglądało, że nie ma takiego zamiaru.

Otworzył ostrożnie oczy, by się jednak upewnić.

Sapnął cicho. Leżał wtulony w ciało profesora, który głaskał powoli jego odkryte ramię.

— Dzień dobry, Harry. Czas wstawać. Sebastian przygotowuje śniadanie.

Severus przykrył na powrót ramię Harry'ego szlafrokiem, w którym zasnął. Jeszcze za wcześnie na coś jeszcze. Chłopak westchnął i przesunął się na poduszkę, uwalniając z objęć mężczyznę.

— Nie miałem dziś koszmarów — zauważył cicho, gdy Severus wstał.

— To dobrze. Chyba o to chodziło, nieprawdaż? — Odwrócił się do niego i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. — Chodź.

Harry patrzył niepewnie na dłoń, potem na Severusa. Ujął ją ostrożnie i pozwolił się podnieść. Snape przyciągnął go do siebie, tak by oparł się o jego pierś. Uniósł jego brodę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Nie pozwolę ci odejść, Harry. — Musnął jego usta swoimi i natychmiast puścił.

Pocałunek był tak delikatny, że Harry nie zdążył nawet zareagować, a Severus już znikał w salonie, gdzie krzątał się cicho Sebastian.

Zamrugał, wracając do rzeczywistości i zauważając, że trzyma dłoń na ustach. Zmarszczył brwi, uświadamiając sobie coś dziwnego. Wpadł do salonu wściekły jak osa. Złapał się framugi dla równowagi i krzyknął:

— Nie jestem dziewczyną!

Severus odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, biorąc jednocześnie filiżankę z rąk Sebastiana.

— Nie, nie jesteś.

— To dlaczego tak mnie traktujesz? — Rzucił nagle wkurzone spojrzenie w stronę Sebastiana. — Nawet się nie waż! Nie ubiorę się w „to"! To nie tamta Anglia!

— Potter! — krzyknął lekko rozbawiony takim zachowaniem Severus. — Nikt nie traktuje cię jak dziewczyny. Cóż, na pewno nie wtedy, gdy jesteś w tym stanie. — Spojrzał wymownie na jego podbrzusze.

Poły szlafroka rozwiązały się i ukazały teraz pobudzony stan chłopaka. Harry zarumienił się i skrył z powrotem w sypialni, trzaskając drzwiami.

Severus zerknął na Sebastiana.

— Myślę, że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku.

— Tak, mój panie.


	7. Chapter 7

Piekielnie Dobry Lokaj

Cz. 7.

Sebastian obserwował często Harry'ego.

Od tamtej nocy zmienił się i to bardzo. Nadal bywał skryty i nieprzystępny dla osób, które słabo znał, ale nie dla bliskich przyjaciół. Dwójka Gryfonów zauważyła to natychmiast, wyciągając przyjaciela na błonie. Bitwa na śnieżki może nie była już na ich wiek, co jednak nie przeszkadzało im w nią zagrać. Różnica półtora roku była dosyć wyraźna, i wcale nie chodziło o wygląd, bo Harry aż tak dużo się nie zmienił pod tym względem. Harry wydoroślał i to nie tylko przez przeżyte doświadczenia. Czas po prostu zrobił swoje. Na wiele śmiesznych sytuacji, z których śmiał się Ron, on reagował z pobłażaniem. Niczym stary pies w otoczeniu szczeniaków. Weasleya czasami to denerwowało, ale Hermiona wtedy tylko cicho mu coś szeptała i natychmiast mu przechodziło.

— Co pan tu robi? To nie jest bezpieczne!

McGonagall stała na tarasie wieży astronomicznej i starała się z godnością przekrzyczeć wiatr.

Sebastian zeskoczył do niej i wskazał drzwi, by mogli schować się przed zimnem.

— Proszę się o mnie nie bać. Bardzo trudno mnie zabić — szepnął konspiracyjnie tuż nad jej ramieniem. — Zmarzła pani. Proszę pozwolić mi panią rozgrzać.

Kobieta spłonęła rumieńcem, gdy dotknął jej dłoni i poprowadził w stronę jej komnat.

— Mam dyżur — próbowała się jeszcze wyplątać z tej sytuacji.

— Ależ, moja pani, proszę czasami dać trochę wolności swoim podopiecznym. Mam coś urzekającego, co w kilkanaście minut rozgrzeje panią do białości — nie przestawał jej kusić.

McGonagall już więcej nie protestowała. Drzwi jej komnaty zamknęły się cicho za tą parą, a chwilę później można usłyszeć bardzo charakterystyczne dźwięki.

Gdyby ktoś wstał wystarczająco wcześnie, mógłby zobaczyć coś naprawdę ciekawego. Sebastian Michaels opuszczał komnatę profesor Minerwy McGonagall w bardzo naruszonym stanie. Zaraz za nim zza drzwi wychyliła się w podobnym potarganym wyglądzie właśnie ona, poprawiając różdżka fryzurę i rozglądając się po korytarzu.

Harry spał. Sebastian nie był tym zdziwiony, w końcu nie został wezwany. Widok wtulonego w drugiego mężczyznę jego panicza w niczym mu nie przeszkadzał. Skoro dostanie to czego pragnie, to nie ma nic przeciwko.

Obaj byli ubrani tylko w bokserki i wyraźnie mógł zobaczyć blizny na obu ciałach. Łączyło ich bardzo wiele.

Lokaj wyjął z kieszonki zegarek i sprawdził czas. Tu miał go sporo. Nie musiał martwić się o posiłki. Te małe stworzenia, które tu usługiwały doskonale się sprawdzały. Przygotował stolik dla dwóch osób i czekał.

Uwielbiał czuć tę specyficzną magię, a teraz rosła z każdą chwilą. Przypuszczał, że jeszcze trochę przyjdzie mu poczekać, ale każdy mijający dzień coraz bardziej zbliżał go do celu. Sukuby to jednak miały ciekawe życie. Żywić się podobną magią tak często jak chciały. On wolał bardziej skondensowaną, pełną tego rzadkiego uczucia, które sprawiało, że magia nabierała smaku i intensywności. Zamknięte drzwi raczej nie stanowiły dla niego przeszkody. Panicz nadal mocno spał, chociaż jego ciało już nie. Uśmiechnął się, widząc co robi Severus. Podglądanie też było ciekawym marnowaniem czasu.

Dłoń Snape'a zniknęła w bokserkach Harry'ego. Poruszała się bardzo powoli, wręcz na skraju tortury, o czym mógł świadczyć przyśpieszony oddech śpiącego. Sebastian mógł zobaczyć, jak Severus oblizuje usta i pochyla się nad sutkiem Harry'ego, a następnie muska go językiem. Chłopak lekko się szarpnął i jednocześnie mocniej wbijając w dłoń w jego bieliźnie. Severus przyśpieszył. Harry już cicho pojękiwał, poruszając biodrami, a Severus nie przestawał drażnić sutka Gryfona. Cichy krzyk i otworzenie szeroko oczu, ciągle zamglonych przeżytym orgazmem, było końcem zabawy. Severus pocałował delikatnie Harry'ego w policzek.

— Dzień dobry, Harry.

Ten moment wybrał Sebastian na wejście do sypialni.

— Śniadanie będzie za chwilę — powiedział jakby nic się nie stało i poszedł odsłonić okna.

Severus chciał właśnie wstać, gdy poczuł jak dłoń Harry'ego go powstrzymuje.

— A ty? — zapytał cicho.

— Ja nie muszę. — Uśmiechnął się do niego, wstając.

— Nie prawda!

Severus uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco i nagle zamarł. Jego bokserki zostały zsunięte.

— Sebastian! — krzyknął Harry, ale zamiast na lokaja patrzył na członekSeverusa, który bardzo domagał się uwagi.

— Nie mogę pozwolić byś wyszedł w tym stanie, panie — szepnął do ucha Severusa Sebastian.

Mistrz eliksirów nie poruszył się. Jego oddech przyśpieszył, gdy dłoń odziana w białą rękawiczkę dotknęła go tam, gdzie naprawdę potrzebował. Lokaj spojrzał na panicza. Ten zagryzł dolną wargę i patrzył niczym zahipnotyzowany. Ręka Sebastiana poruszała się miarowo. Odciągała napletek, gładząc palcami odsłonięta główkę i naciągała go powoli z powrotem. Szorstkość materiału nie przeszkadzała widać Severusowi, bo tylko cicho jęczał, gdy Sebastian się z nim drażnił.

— Robisz to za wolno, Sebastianie. Przyśpiesz — szepnął Harry, nie odrywając od Severusa oczu.

— Tak? Mój panie? — Przyśpieszył intensywnie, co spowodowało, że pod mistrzem eliksirów ugięły się nogi i lokaj musiał go podtrzymać.

— Nie! Za szybko! Przestań!

I Sebastian przestał. Severus jęknął w sprzeciwie, wypychając biodra w stronę dłoni, która nagle zamarła.

— Zabierz dłoń — szepnął drżącym głosem Harry.

Lokaj wykonał polecenie. Ręka Gryfona uniosła się powoli i dotknęła gorącego penisa. Severus westchnął i poruszył się ostrożnie w tym ciasnym tunelu. Na twarzy chłopaka zagościł nagle delikatny i wręcz troskliwy uśmiech. Zaczął poruszać ręką w rytmie, który tak lubił Severus. Mężczyzna był już blisko. Jego penis zaczął być mokry i coraz bardziej gorący. Sebastian wycofał się, puszczając Severusa. Ten uwolniony spod działanie magii demona otworzył szeroko oczy i złapał Harry'ego za ramiona.

— Nie... Przestań... Nie musisz...

Był jednak już zbyt blisko i chłopak bardzo wyraźnie to widział.

— Harry... Nie chcę cię zmu...

Ostatnie słowo zamieniło się w głośny jęk, gdy został pochłonięty przez usta Harry'ego. Nie potrafił się dłużej powstrzymać. Gdy doszedł opadł na kolana i przytulił mocno chłopaka.

— Harry... Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

— Bo chciałem. — Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy Severusa. — Wcale się nie zmuszałem. Mógłbyś przestać traktować mnie jak porcelanową lalkę? Przeszedłem trochę, ale bardzo dobrze idzie ci przełamywanie tych moich lęków. I nadal twierdzę, że traktujesz mnie jak dziewczynę. — Wstał, mijając Severusa i poszedł do łazienki. — A następnym razem bądź łaskaw zdjąć ze mnie bieliznę! — Doleciało do niego wołanie.

A Sebastian jedynie stał i nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Cóż, gdyby ktoś zwrócił to może spostrzegłby migniecie czerwieni w jego oczach, gdy Severus dochodził, ale kto w takim momencie zwraca uwagę na lokaja.

— Zauważyliście? McGonagall dziwnie się dziś zachowuje. Już dwa razy upuściła nóż i coś często się czerwieni. Przecież tu wcale nie jest tak ciepło — spostrzegł niecodzienne zachowanie nauczycielki Ron, co musiało być naprawdę zaskakujące, skoro odwróciło jego uwagę od posiłku.

— Może jest przeziębiona. Ciągle ma te nocne dyżury, a na korytarzach nawet w dzień jest chłodno.

— Może, ale znając ją to zajęć nie odwoła.

— Ron!

Harry zaśmiał się, klepiąc kolegę po ramieniu.

— Ty też, Harry? — oburzyła się Hermiona.

— Jestem niewinny! — Uniósł obie ręce w obronnym geście.

— Chłopcy! — westchnęła załamana takim zachowaniem i zaczęła zbierać książki. — Chodźcie, bo spóźnimy się na eliksiry.

Tym razem to Harry się zarumienił.

— Hermiono, to chyba jest zaraźliwe, on też się czerwieni.

— Tak jak ty wczoraj — bąknęła i minęła go zła.

Ron przybrał kolor piwonii.

— To chyba faktycznie jest zaraźliwe, paniczu — szepnął Sebastian, popychając lekko Harry'ego, gdy ten zapatrzył się na pewnego nauczyciela.

Od powrotu do tego czasu były to dopiero pierwsze zajęcia ze Snapem, jakie miał Potter. Wcześniejsze mu przeszły bokiem, bo został wezwany do dyrektora na krótką (dwugodzinną) rozmowę. Był ciekaw, czy coś się zmieni. Po tym, co stało się rano mógł spodziewać się prawie wszystkiego.

— Potter, minus pięć punktów za spóźnienie! — usłyszał na wstępie po przekroczeniu progu sali.

Sebastian wyjął swój zegarek i sprawdził czas.

— Pański zegar śpieszy się siedem minut. — Podszedł do niego, przesunął wskazówkę i podszedł za ławkę zajmowaną przez panicza.

— Kolejne pięć za niego. To nie spotkanie towarzyskie.

— Wyjdź, Sebastianie — polecił Harry, nie mając ochoty ani drażnić Severusa, ani sprawiać mu kłopotów.

— Nie, mój panie.

Sprzeciw lokaja zaszokował Harry'ego tak, że aż odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nigdy dotąd lokaj tego nie zrobił. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na profesora, który nic po sobie nie pokazał, że i jego zdziwiło to zachowanie.

— Jeżeli zobaczę, że ci pomaga, to stracisz dwadzieścia punktów! — warknął na niego i wrócił do zajęć.

— Rozumiem, proszę pana.

Sebastian stanął tuż obok ławki i obserwował klasę, zwłaszcza dwóch Ślizgonów. Nie musiał nawet zbytnio się starać, ich dziwne zachowanie zostało dostrzeżone także przez nauczyciela. Severus faktycznie widział, że Malfoy i Zabini coś kombinują, ale Węże zawsze coś takiego robiły na jego lekcjach. Jednak tym razem obrali sobie za swój cel tylko Pottera, a to mogło się dla nich źle skończyć. I to nawet skumulowanie źle, jeżeli Czarny Pan dowie się, że ktoś poza nim ośmielił się podnieść rękę na chłopaka. No i oczywiście jest Sebastian. Jeszcze nie widział, jak demon usuwa zagrożenia od Złotego Chłopca, ale jeśli ta dwójka się nie opamięta, to zaraz się dowie.

Dziś robili dosyć niebezpieczny eliksir, oczywiście jeśli znało się sposoby by zrobić go naprawdę niebezpiecznym. W zwykłej wersji nie wiele mógł zaszkodzić, ale po dodaniu pewnego składnika zamieniał się wręcz w broń biologiczną na równi z gazem musztardowym.

Dlatego dziś nie opuszczał swojego miejsca przy biurku, by móc mieć oko na Ślizgonów.

Kataklizm jednak nadszedł nieuchronnie.

Pierwszy był jakiś Puchon, który pomylił kolejność i jego wywar zaczął informować, że kociołek jest dla niego za mało pojemny. Severus musiał opuścić swoje stanowisko, a to zostało natychmiast wykorzystane. Sebastian w tej samej chwili obrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, chcąc go osłonić przed zbliżającym się wybuchem kociołka kolegi i nie zobaczył jak Malfoy lewituje jakiś składnik wprost do kociołka Hermiony, tuż obok ławki Pottera.

Severus wyeliminował zagrożenie, odbierając jednocześnie punkty i rozejrzał się po laboratorium. Nic nie wskazywało by coś miało się zaraz stać. Wszyscy patrzyli w jego stronę.

— Wracać do pracy! — rzucił i przeszedł na przód sali.

Wybuch odrzucił go do przodu, tak jak i wszystkich, którzy stali tyłem do eksplozji. Natychmiast się odwrócił i spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Harry. Błyszcząca kopuła oznaczała, że ktoś zdążył unieść tarczę, ale zobaczył w niej tylko Granger i siedzącego na ziemi za tarczą Weasleya. Ale gdzie był Potter?

Zza ławki wyłaniał się właśnie Sebastian, trzymając na rękach Harry'ego, który patrzył na swoje ręce. Ręce, które całe pokryte były krwią z małych ran. Nie tylko ręce były nią umazane. Większość jego ubrania nosiła ślady eliksiru. Mikstury, która rozcinała wszystko na swojej drodze do chwili wyparowania. Całe szczęście zetknięcie się z zimnem lochów szybko ją eliminowało

Sebastian przyjął na siebie znaczną część wybuchu i jego frak wisiał w strzępach na poranionym ciele.

— Zabij. — Cała klasa zamarła, słysząc cichy szept Pottera. — Zabij go.


	8. Chapter 8

Piekielnie Dobry Lokaj

Cz.8.

— Zabij. Zabij. Zabij... — szeptał w kółko Harry.

— Zabierz go do Pomfrey. Zajmie się wami — polecił zwyczajnie Snape, podchodząc do Sebastiana. — Za moment przyjdę tam z resztą.

— Tak, mój panie.

Lokaj uniósł głowę i spojrzał nad ramieniem profesora na Malfoya, który uśmiechał się szyderczo. Oczy Sebastiana zalśniły i pozostały dłuższą chwilę czerwone. Harry ciągle mamrotał jedno polecenie i nie przerywał nawet, gdy lokaj kładł go na łóżku w sali szpitalnej. Kobieta już krzątała się przy szafce z eliksirami. Mężczyzna spojrzał na siebie i otrzepał z siebie cały bałagan, jakby strzepywał pyłek. W drodze do podłogi wszelkie ślady zniknęły, a Sebastian wyglądał jakby właśnie opuścił salon mody. Pomfrey nic nie powiedziała, choć dopiero co był pokryty ranami. Zajęła się Potterem, który za nic nie pozwolił się dotknąć. Dopiero reakcja Sebastiana dała jej tę możliwość. Mężczyzna zdjął z niego całe ubranie i przytrzymywał chłopaka, gdy likwidowała rany jakąś dziwnie pachnącą maścią. Była w połowie, gdy do szpitala wszedł Severus, prowadząc jeszcze trójkę uczniów. Nakazał im zająć łóżka i czekać w ciszy na swoja kolej.

— Co z nimi? — zapytała, wychylając się zza parawanu, który oddzielał ją od reszty sali.

— Dostali przeciwbólowy, więc poczekają. Nie mają dużych ran, nie umrą w pięć minut. Co z Potterem? — burknął.

— Chyba jest w szoku...

Szeptanie w tej chwili zamieniło się w cichy szloch. Sebastian usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka, tak by opierał się głową o jego nogę. Głaskał go po włosach, lecz jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć.

Severus przeklnął swoją rolę w tej wojnie.

— Zajmij się nim, a ja przygotuję ci wszystko dla pozostałych.

— Dobrze, Severusie.

Wróciła do poprzedniej czynności. Na koniec podała eliksir Bezsennego Snu i dopiero po jego wypiciu Harry się uspokoił. Sebastian stał teraz przy jego łóżku, nawet wtedy, gdy Poppy proponowała mu by usiadł.

W szpitalu nastała wreszcie cisza. Trójka uczniów po wyleczeniu ran, została odesłana do dormitorium i szpital ucichł całkowicie.

Wtedy Sebastian znikł.

— Co z nim?

Severus siedział za biurkiem i pisał coś szybko.

— Śpi, mój panie.

— Co masz zamiar zrobić? Harry wydał ci polecenie. Zabijesz Malfoya?

— Nie. Nie sądzę, żeby panicz tego chciał, był w szoku i raczej myślał wtedy o przeszłości niż o rzeczywistości. Krew przypomniała mu moment, gdy wezwał mnie po raz pierwszy. To był jego pierwszy rozkaz.

— Czyli Malfoy jest bezpieczny? — upewniał się.

— Tego nie powiedziałem. Zagroził mojemu panu. Otrzyma ostrzeżenie, ale jeśli ono nie pomoże, zostanie wyeliminowany. — Wszystko to mówił bezosobowym głosem, jakby czytał listę zakupów, a nie informował o przyszłym zabójstwie.

— Zabijesz go?

— Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

— A jeżeli ci tego zabronię? — Severus odłożył pióro i posypał pergamin piaskiem, susząc atrament.

— Spełnię tylko, gdy nie będzie sprzeczny z priorytetem.

— Czyli bezpieczeństwem Harry'ego?

— Tak, mój panie.

— Dobrze. To wszystko. Możesz odejść. — Odłożył osuszony dokument i wstał.

— Atak nastąpi wkrótce — odezwał się nagle Sebastian, ignorując odesłanie.

— Jaki atak? — Severus natychmiast odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Ludzi w czarnych płaszczach.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Pilnują lasu tuż przy brzegu bariery. Zmieniają się co trzy godziny.

— Od kiedy o tym wiesz? Czemu nikomu nie powiedziałeś?

Sebastian w żaden sposób nie zareagował na krzyk Severusa. Nadal mówił spokojnym głosem.

— Od ponad tygodnia. Zaczęło się w dzień przed wieczorem z opaską. Starają się przełamać pole ochronne otaczające szkołę. Tworzą rysy.

— Rysy?

— Tak. Łatwiej wtedy przedrzeć się przez barierę za jednym atakiem.

Snape zatrzymał się w miejscu, chociaż cały czas chodził tam i z powrotem przed kominkiem.

— Ile jeszcze rys chcą stworzyć?

— Około ośmiu, dziewięciu. Jedna na wartę.

— To daje nam dobę na przygotowania. Idź do Harry'ego. Muszę powiadomić Dumbledore'a.

— Już wie. Obserwuje ich.

I znikł.

Severus wpadł do gabinetu dyrektora niczym burza.

— Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Miałeś w ogóle zamiar mi mówić? Czy zdecydowałeś, że to nie ma sensu i postawisz mnie przed faktem dokonanym?

— Uspokój się, Severusie. Skąd wiesz?

— Sebastian.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową i zamyślił się na chwilę. Emocje Severusa przez ten czas opadły i usiadł naprzeciw biurka.

— Co planujesz? Według Sebastiana mamy około doby.

— Dobę?

— Tak, dobę! — warknął wściekle Snape. — Jeśli wiedziałeś, że śmierciożercy coś kombinują, to mogłeś mi powiedzieć. Przygotowałeś Zakon? I dlaczego nie czuć, że bariera jest atakowana.

— Bo nie jest. Oni nie chcą jej zniszczyć. Tu chodzi o intencje.

— Nie chcą niszczyć, tylko przejść — mruknął Severus, pojmując.

— Właśnie. A co u Harry'ego? — Albus zmienił nagle temat.

— Śpi. Masz zamiar go użyć, prawda? Chcesz by walczył.

— Raczej ten jego demon.

— Na jedno wychodzi. Sebastian jest tylko tam, gdzie Harry, więc chłopak musi być w samym centrum walk.

— To jego przeznaczenie.

— Chrzanić przepowiednię tej idiotki! Chcesz go zwyczajnie wysłać na śmierć.

— Severusie...

— Przestań! Mam...

Pojawienie się Sebastiana przerwało mu wywód. Lokaj położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i nagle Severus pojawił się we własnej sypialni. Na jego łóżku leżał Harry zwinięty w kłębek.

— Co on tu robi?

— Nie chciał być w szpitalu. Kazał się tu przynieść.

— A co ja mam robić?

— Nie wiem. To ty jesteś człowiekiem — powiedział i wyszedł.

Wrócił po minucie i postawił małą buteleczkę na nocnej szafce. Następnie usiadł na łóżku i w tej samej chwili Harry usiadł pomiędzy jego nogami, opierając się o jego pierś. Wzrok, który taksował Severusa, przeszywał go na wylot. Kontrakt w zaciemnionym pokoju lśnił słabo fioletem.

— Harry?

Chłopak jednak nie odpowiedział. Dłonie Sebastiana zaczęły rozpinać guziki szpitalnej pidżamy Pottera. Najpierw koszula, potem zdjął z niego i spodnie. Chłopak pozwolił rozebrać się do naga, unosząc jedynie biodra.

— Co się z nim dzieje? — odezwał się Severus.

— Nie wiem. Wykonuję tylko rozkazy.

— Zostaw nas samych — rozkazał mistrz eliksirów, zdejmując szatę i odkładając ja na pobliskie krzesło.

— Zabronił mi. Nie wolno mi opuścić na razie tego pokoju. Nie mogę nawet ruszyć się za daleko od tego łóżka.

Severus zauważył, że Sebastian jest dziś niezwykle rozmowny. Usiadł obok Harry'ego oraz lokaja i zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, chłopak przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Delikatnego i jednocześnie zachłannego.

— Kochaj się ze mną, Severusie — usłyszał nagle prośbę.

— Nie jesteś jeszcze na to gotowy, Harry. Nie przyśpieszaj tego na siłę — oponował, ale dłonie chłopaka już zaczęły go rozbierać.

— Ale ja chcę. Dotknij mnie, proszę.

Sam ujął jego dłoń i nakierował na swoje krocze. Był już mocno pobudzony.

— Harry, dlaczego?

— Nie chcę pamiętać tamtego. Chcę pamiętać tylko ciebie!

Przytrzymywał jego dłoń na swoim członku, poruszając nią powoli.

— Nie musimy się śpieszyć, Harry. Jesteś w szoku. Nie myślisz jasno. — Wyrwał się i odsunął na drugi koniec łóżka. — Harry! Uspokój się!

Potter jakby znajdował się w innym świecie. Na czworakach zaczął zbliżać się do mistrza eliksirów. Snape przełknął. Harry w tym stanie był piękny. Po raz pierwszy to nie on był dominującym i jego ciało natychmiast odpowiedziało. Czuł jak spodnie robią się za ciasne.

A Harry uklęknął na nim i zaczął go całować, jednocześnie rozbierając do końca. Nie domagał się reakcji, sam brał to co chciał. Całował szyję, pierś, zatrzymując się na dłuższą chwilę przy sutkach Severusa. Liźnięcia i kąsanie spowodowały, że stwardniały, a Severus jęknął, łapiąc Harry'ego za ramiona i odsuwając.

— Harry! Proszę, przestań?

— Nie! Sebastian!

Lokaj wstał z łóżka i obszedł go tak, by stanąć za Severusem. Złapał go za ręce i przytrzymał.

— Puszczaj mnie! — rozkazał profesor, ale wiedział, że raczej nie zostanie posłuchany.

A chłopak nadal dążył do swojego celu. Spodnie Severusa zostały rozpięte i zdjęte, a jego penis uwolniony. Gorący język zaczął go jeszcze bardziej drażnić.

— Harry, nie rób tego.

Gryfon przerwał, unosząc się na rękach.

— Naprawdę tego chcę, Severusie. Chcę pamiętać...

— O czym ty mówisz? — Otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Ciii... — Palec na jego ustach uciszył go.

Harry sięgnął do szafki nocnej i zabrał z niej buteleczkę, przyniesioną wcześniej przez lokaja. Gdy tylko została otwarta, Severus po samym zapachu wiedział co to. Lubrykant. Jego członek drgnął, gdy nawilżone oliwką palce Harry'ego powoli przygotowały wejście na przyjęcie czegoś o wiele większego. Patrzenie na chłopaka, który sam to sobie robił było urzekające. W pół przymknięte oczy, lekko rozchylone usta i skupienie na twarzy.

— Puść mnie, Sebastianie. Chcę go dotknąć — szepnął.

Został posłuchany. Teraz już nic nie mogło mu przeszkodzić. Sam nawilżył dłonie i przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka. Ten, początkowo przestraszony, chciał się wyrwać, ale natychmiast uległ, gdy śliska dłoń objęła jego członek.

— Skoro jesteś taki uparty, to zrobimy to porządnie. Tak, żebyś nigdy nie zapomniał — szepnął mu do ucha.

Puścił na moment penisa Harry'ego, obejmując go w pasie i unosząc do góry. Szybko nawilżył swój członek i ustawił się tuż przy wejściu. Harry oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, pozwalając mu na wszystko.

— Harry?

— Tak, Severusie?

— Jesteś pewien że tego chcesz? Nie powinieneś... Ach...

Severus wygiął się do tyłu, lądując na piersi Sebastiana, który usiadł za nim. Ale teraz było to dla niego najmniej ważne. Harry powoli osuwał się na jego członka. Bardzo ostrożnie, przyzwyczajając się na to wtargnięcie. Severus przytulił drżące ciało, gładząc po plecach i cicho szepcząc mu do ucha:

— Harry... Spokojnie... Nie śpiesz się...

Wsunął dłoń pomiędzy nich i odwracał uwagę zajmując się członkiem Harry'ego. Chłopak cicho pojękiwał, poruszając biodrami w tym samym wolnym rytmie co dłoń Severusa. Sam mistrz eliksirów poczuł nagle, że Sebastian unosi ich obu, lekko sadowiąc na swoich nogach. Siła demona była szokująca.

— Seba...

— Odbieram swój kontrakt. Spodoba ci się — usłyszał i jęknął, czując palec lokaja wchodzący w jego wejście. — Jesteście piękni. Kochaj się z Harrym. Obaj zajmiemy się tobą.

Coś dużo gorętszego niż palce znalazło się tuż przy jego wejściu.

Harry jęknął głośno i Severus spojrzał na niego. Chłopak patrzył na nich. Kontrakt w jego oku pulsował delikatnie.

— Harry... On... Zaraz...

— Wiem... Nie przeszkadza mi to... Jeśli tobie też nie, to Sebastian będzie kontynuował.

Severus poczuł napór na wejście i sapnął, gdy Harry w tym samym momencie uniósł się prawie wychodząc, a następnie opadając na niego, co spowodowało, że on osiadł mocno na członku Sebastiana. Krzyknął w efekcie podwójnych wrażeń i tylko ostatkiem woli powstrzymał się, by w tej samej chwili nie dojść.

— Nie powstrzymuj się, Severusie. — Harry dotknął jego policzka, poruszając się na nim.

Ręce Sebastiana pod pośladkami Severusa uniosły go do góry i opuściły z powrotem. Lokaj dopasowywał swój rytm do ruchów Harry'ego. Gdy chłopak osiadał na członku Severusa, on zagłębiał się w mężczyźnie, wypełniając go całkowicie. Severus jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak cudownie. Jednak nie zapominał o Harrym. Jego dłoń nie zatrzymywała się. Troskliwie zajmował się już bardzo spragnionym uwagi członkiem partnera. Przyśpieszał w tym samym momencie co Harry.

Severus ledwo co zauważył, że w chwili dojścia jego i Harry'ego kontrakt z biodra uniósł się nad nimi. Dłoń z pentagramem wchłonęła go i po chwili byli sami w sypialni, wtuleni w siebie i zamroczeni po zaspokojeniu.


	9. Chapter 9

Piekielnie Dobry Lokaj

Cz. 9.

Harry miał dylemat. Kochał się wczoraj z Severusem, który nota bene jeszcze spał po drugiej stronie łóżka, i z Sebastianem. Chociaż tak naprawdę, to Severus był na lokaju, nie on, ale i tak miał teraz mieszane uczucia. Niby mu to nie przeszkadzało, sam to przecież powiedział i w pewnym sensie Sebastian w ten sposób odebrał dług kontraktu, ale...

Nadal pozostawało to „ale".

— Za głośno myślisz, Potter. — Cichy pomruk od strony mistrza eliksirów zabrzmiał niczym warknięcie dzikiego zwierza.

Harry zerwał się szybko, rozglądając za swoimi rzeczami.

— Uspokój się, Harry. — Severus uniósł się do siadu i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

Według zegara spali jakieś cztery godziny i mężczyzna myślał coraz intensywniej o zbliżającym się ataku. W ogóle nie powinien spać, ale wrażenia i ostatnie przeżycia zrobiły swoje.

— Usiądź, proszę — ponowił prośbę, tym razem nie tylko manualnie. — Musimy porozmawiać.

— Nie cierpię tego wyrażenia — burknął ten, ale usiadł. — Zawsze wtedy coś ode mnie ktoś chce.

Severus prychnął. Nie musiał nawet pytać o kim mówi Harry.

— Też bym chciał, ale raczej nie to leży w moich intencjach. Po pierwsze chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie jest Sebastian? Chyba nie odszedł?

— Raczej nie. Dostał pierwszą cześć kontraktu. Musi jeszcze dopełnić drugą. Przepraszam za niego. Nie powinien robić tego w ten sposób. Powinienem mu zabronić, albo coś w tym rodzaju. W pewnym sensie zostałeś zmuszony...

— Harry... Przestań. Byłeś w szoku i rozumiem. Musiałeś odreagować, zgodziłem się na ten sposób. Skoro jednocześnie załatwiliśmy sprawę z jednym kontraktem, to nie widzę żadnego problemu. Przestań się tym zamartwiać. — Przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił. — Było całkiem ciekawie — szepnął. — Teraz jednak musimy zając się czymś o wiele ważniejszym.

— Mówisz o barierze i śmierciożercach?

— Tak. Sebastian ci powiedział?

— Tak, tydzień temu, gdy ich zauważył.

Severus, gdyby nie wyuczone opanowanie, wzniósłby oczy ku niebu.

— Chrońcie nas przed Gryfonami.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwił się Harry.

— Wiesz, co mogło się przez ten tydzień zdarzyć?

— Nie, a skoro dyrektor miał wszystko na oku...

— A gdyby się pomylił? Źle coś policzył, skalkulował? Chciałbyś być odpowiedzialny za śmierć takiej liczby dzieci?

Harry spojrzał na niego jakby go nie rozumiał.

— Sebastian wszystkiego pilnował. Atak na Hogwart równa się atakowi na mnie.

Severus wstał i zaczął się ubierać.

— Tak mu ufasz? A wziąłeś pod uwagę, że on chroni jedynie ciebie? Reszta go nie interesuje. Nic go z nimi nie łączy. Żaden kontrakt. Teraz wybacz, ale muszę iść. Jeśli atak faktycznie nastąpi jutro, to muszę zrobić parę rzeczy.

Sebastian stał po środku pokoju wspólnego Węży. Początkowo nikt nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Wszyscy zajęci byli swoimi sprawami.

— Czego chcesz? — Malfoy właśnie opuszczał swój pokój i natychmiast go zauważył. — Potter cię przysłał? Sam się bał tu przyjść?

Sebastian uniósł brew i najspokojniej w świecie wyjął zegarek z kieszonki fraku i sprawdził godzinę. Przez cały ten czas nikt nawet nie drgnął. Każdy obserwował Malfoya.

— Wynoś się stąd! — zażądał Draco, wyciągając różdżkę. — Wyjdź, albo ci pomogę!

Gdy Sebastian się poruszył, kilka osób aż podskoczyło. A on tylko zbliżył się do chłopaka, stając tuż przy samym czubku jego różdżki. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał coś zauważyć, lokaj i Ślizgon zniknęli, a w tej ciszy na podłogę upadła różdżka Malfoya.

— Hej! Co ty sobie myślisz? — Głos Draco drżał.

Stał na dachu wieży astronomicznej i tylko dłoń lokaja na jego szacie powstrzymywała go przed upadkiem w dół. Daleki dół.

— Zagrażasz mojemu panu. Polecił cię zabić — rzekł chłodno Sebastian, a jego oczy zalśniły na chwilę czerwienią.

— Nie zrobisz tego. Inaczej Potter i ty pójdziecie do więzienia.

— Nas już tu wtedy dawno nie będzie. Poza ty, w ferworze walki wszystko można ukryć.

— Jakiej walki? Nie mam nawet różdżki. — Chłopak nie próbował nawet drgnąć.

Sebastian odwrócił go w stronę widocznego w oddali krańca Zakazanego Lasu.

— Patrz.

— Na co?

— Patrz — nakazał mu powtórnie.

Po dłużących się strasznie minutach Draco zauważył. Gdyby nie wiedział gdzie ma patrzeć, to nawet nie zwróciłby na to zjawisko uwagi. Delikatne mignięcie po barierze szkoły było prawie niezauważalne. Coś jak krótkie wyładowanie i koniec.

— Co to było?

— Twój ojciec. Tworzy przejście by zaatakować zamek.

— Po co mi to mówisz?

— Bo on zginie. I to ja go zabiję — powiedział spokojnie Sebastian i puścił chłopaka.

Jego krzyk urwał się prawie natychmiast. Sebastian spojrzał w dół, a następnie strzepnął z fraka płatki, zaczynającego padać śniegu. Wrócił do zamku, nie przejmując się więcej Ślizgonem.

W drodze do lochów natknął się na szarą kotkę, która natychmiast zaczęła łasić się do jego nogi.

— Nie teraz, moja pani. Nadchodzą.

I znikł, a Minerwa wróciła do ludzkiej postaci i udała się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Sebastian pojawił się w chwili, gdy Severus kończył się ubierać, a Harry dopiero zaczynał. Lokaj wrócił do swoich zwykłych obowiązków. Połozył na brzegu łóżka przyniesione rzeczy i zaczął ubierać panicza. Zapiął koszulę Harry'ego, pomógł założyć kamizelkę, także ją zapinając. Na koniec podał mu szatę.

— Za ile będą? — spytał cicho Harry, siedząc na skraju łóżka, gdy Sebastian wiązał mu buty.

Severus zamarł w miejscu.

— Za trzy godziny, ale to górna granica.

— Mówiłeś, że mamy dobę — wtrącił się Snape.

— Mówiłem, ale teraz jest tam dużo więcej zamaskowanych ludzi i łączą swoje siły.

Snape szybko skierował się w stronę drzwi.

— Dyrektor już wie. Nakazuje właśnie ukryć uczniów.

Mistrz eliksirów wypadł za drzwi.

— Co teraz, Sebastianie? Czy on tu jest?

— Tak. Nawet gdybym go nie widział, to czuję jego część duszy. Małą, ale nadal tam jest.

— Czyli wszystko już przygotowałeś?

— Tak, mój panie.

Gdy Harry dotarł do Wielkiego Holu, ten już był wypełniony uczniami. Część nadal stała na schodach. Dyrektor stał w drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali i rzucił na siebie czar nagłaśniający, by wszyscy go słyszeli.

— Moi drodzy, proszę wszystkich o spokój. Udacie się zaraz do podziemi szkoły, gdzie będziecie bezpieczni. Nic wam tam nie grozi.

Z bocznej sali dobiegł hałas i na korytarz wyszli aurorzy, ustawiając się na znak jednego z nich przy wyjściu i powodując, że młodsze dzieci zaczęły piszczeć zlęknione.

— Sybillo, ty prowadzisz. — Dyrektor wskazał kobiecie wejście do lochów. — Pani Sprout, proszę uaktywnić zaklęcia, gdy wszyscy już wejdą.

Profesor zielarstwa stanęła przy wejściu do korytarzy lochów i ponaglała uczniów. Hermiona i Ron wyłamali się z szyku i podbiegli do Harry'ego.

— Co się dzieje, Harry? Czy to jakieś ćwiczenia?

— Nie, Hermiono. On tu jest. Idźcie już. — Harry pchnął lekko dziewczynę w stronę nauczycielki.

— A ty? — dopytywał się Ron, łapiąc go za ramię. — Chodź z nami.

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę. Idźcie. Tam będziecie bezpieczni.

Sprout pomogła mu w tym zadaniu, ciągnąc ostatnią dwójkę Gryfonów w mroki lochów

Wszystko wydawało się dziać bardzo szybko, ale to było jedynie złudzenie. Sprowadzenie takiej ilości uczniów zajęło prawie godzinę.

W stronę stojącego pod ścianą Harry'ego cały czas rzucane były zaciekawione spojrzenia. Nie reagował na nie. Nie było sensu. Na razie.

Wreszcie hol opustoszał z uczniów i poza Harrym, oficjalnie nadal uważanym za dziecko, byli tu wyłącznie dorośli. Aurorzy wskazywali go sobie przez jakiś czas palcami, ale szybko dowiedzieli się kim jest, gdy chłopak odwrócił się w ich stronę i uniósł grzywkę. To spowodowało kolejne plotki i ukradkowe spojrzenia.

— Wyjdźmy stąd — rozkazał cicho i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— A ty dokąd, Potter? — Pytanie, i to dosyć głośne, Snape'a odwróciło uwagę wszystkich.

— Wychodzę — oparł krótko zapytany.

— Oszalałeś?

Harry zatrzymał się przed kordonem aurorów i odwrócił do nauczycieli przy drzwiach Wielkiej Sali, a wśród nich mistrza eliksirów. Potter wyciągnął rękę w stronę lokaja i ten ją ujął.

— Chcesz mnie powstrzymać, Severusie?

Jego zniknięcie wywołało lekki szok, ale chyba jeszcze większy imię Snape'a na jego ustach.

— Czy on właśnie się deportował na terenie szkoły? Severusie, od kiedy pan Potter mówi ci po imieniu? — McGonagall próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Czy to, do cholery, teraz ważne? — wrzasnął. — On tam poszedł sam! Czego tak stoicie? Musimy za nim iść!

— Severusie, spokojnie. — Dumbledore położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Chodźmy zatem za Harrym.

Snape zrzucił rękę ze swego barku i pierwszy dopadł drzwi wyjściowych. Na zewnątrz nic nie zapowiadało zbliżającej się bitwy. Słońce delikatnie prześwitywało przez chmury, które zrzucały pojedyncze płatki śniegu.

Severus od razu zobaczył Harry'ego. Kilka kroków przed nim stał Sebastian, obrócony twarzą w stronę bramy Hogwartu. W tej samej chwili niebo nad nimi rozbłysło intensywnie, a zaraz potem zalśnił na nim Mroczny Znak.

Hogwart został zaatakowany.

Aurorzy zgromadzili się po obu stronach Pottera. Nie mogli podejść bliżej, bo Harry'ego otaczała bariera nie przepuszczająca nikogo.

— Harry! Co ty wyprawiasz? — zawołał Severus, uderzając pięścią w pole wokół chłopaka.

Nic go nie interesowało teraz zdziwienie całego grona pedagogicznego na jego zachowanie.

— Nic, Severusie. Czekam na Voldemorta. Zwyczajnie czekam — odparł Gryfon, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

W oddali zobaczyć już można było zbliżających się śmierciożerców. Czarny pas ciągnął się szeroką linią, ale nie tak dużą jaką obawiał się początkowo Severus. Czyżby niektórzy śmierciożercy sprzeciwili się wezwaniu tak jak on.

Oni czekali. Nie atakowali zbliżających się. Trwali tylko na stanowisku po bokach Złotego Chłopca. Po jednej ze stron stał Albus Dumbledore z nauczycielami i przekazywał polecenia McGonagall oraz czarnoskóremu aurorowi.

Snape prawie go nie słuchał. Obserwował na przemian Harry'ego z Sebastianem i zbliżających się śmierciożerców. Ci zatrzymali się kilka metrów od zagradzającym im drogę aurorów. Voldemort stał na przedzie i lustrował przeciwników. Gdy jego wzrok natrafił na Harry'ego Pottera zasyczał coś, a po obu stronach wszyscy zadrżeli na ten dźwięk. Harry odpowiedział. Jego wężomowa nie powodowała takich efektów, jak ta używana przez Czarnego Pana. Była delikatniejsza i nie sprawiała, że słuchający jej chciał natychmiast uciekać. Odpowiedź chyba nie spodobała się Tomowi, bo krzycząc coś w języku węży, uniósł różdżkę.

— _Crucio!_

Na drodze zaklęcia skierowanego w Gryfona, stanął Sebastian, odbijając je ruchem dłoni jak piłeczkę.

— Skoro się mnie nie boisz, to zapraszam bliżej. Sebastian nie zamierza się powstrzymywać, wręcz przeciwnie – zaprasza. — Ironia w głosie Pottera była wyraźnie wyczuwalna.

Każdy mógł dostrzec aurę kontraktu w jego oku, która krótkimi falami obmywała ciało chłopaka. Jednak Czarny Pan nie zwracał na nią najmniejszej uwagi, tak jakby w ogóle jej nie dostrzegał.

Voldemort dał się sprowokować. Nie sam. Krzycząc coś głośno nakazał atakować. Śmierciożercom nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Powietrze zostało przeszyte zaklęciami. Syk śniegu łączył się z jego skrzypieniem, gdy aurorzy odskakiwali przed ognistymi czarami. Ani Voldemort, ani Złoty Chłopiec nie poruszyli się z miejsca. Nikt nie atakował Harry'ego, ale kilku zwolenników Czarnego Pana próbowało usunąć z drogi Sebastiana. A ten się nie powstrzymywał. W kilka minut śnieg wokół niego zabarwił się czystą czerwienią, a martwe ciała ścieliły się u jego stóp.

Severus także nie stał bezczynnie. Przy wezwanych posiłkach aurorów przeciwnicy nadal mieli przewagę liczebną i nawet posiadając po swojej stronie demona otrzymywali dotkliwe straty. W pewnej chwili zauważył, że Harry drgnął jakby chciał wyjść z bariery, która go chroniła, widząc Bellatriks Lestrange, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Powiedział coś do lokaja, niestety z powodu panującego hałasu Severusowi nie udało się dosłyszeć słów. Domyślił się co, widząc jak Sebastian przesuwa się odrobinę, by stanąć za kobietą. To, co demon zrobił, powstrzymało na krótki moment wszystkich w jego pobliżu. Zamarli przerażeni.

Zatrzymał się za Bellą, niezauważony przez nią, gdy ona rzucała zaklęcie torturujące na jednego z pokonanych aurorów i położył dłoń na jej plecach. Jej wrzask trwał tak długo, aż Sebastian nie wyrwał do końca całego kręgosłupa od łopatek po krzyż. Potem po prostu go puścił. Nadal żyła, ale była bezwładna jak marionetka, której podcięto linki. Krew otaczała jej zwiotczałe ciało kałużą. Teraz żadne zaklęcie, czy mikstura lecząca nie byłaby w stanie jej wyleczyć.

Wokół lokaja zrobiło się pusto. Nikt nie odważył się zaatakować kogoś kto potrafił gołą dłonią wyrwać komuś kręgosłup na żywca. Nawet stronnicy woleli oddalić się, by przypadkiem nie pomylił się w osądzie i nie zabił jednego z nich. Czerwone, błyszczące piekielnym wręcz ogniem, oczy jeszcze bardziej utwierdzały ich w tym przekonaniu.

To małe, ale jakże pokazowe, zamieszanie wykorzystał Voldemort, zbliżając się do Pottera. Jednak jak na tak potężnego czarnoksiężnika nie wziął kilku ważnych szczegółów pod uwagę.

Po pierwsze chłopak nie spuszczał go z oczu nawet na moment.

Po drugie Harry nie był taki bezbronny na jakiego wyglądał.

Po trzecie... To miało się tak odbyć i był przygotowany.

Bariera nie zatrzymała Toma w żaden sposób. Ten już pewny swojego zwycięstwa stanął przed chłopakiem, który wydawał się mu się teraz przerażonym dzieciakiem ze spuszczoną do ziemi głową.

— I co, Harry Potterze? Nadal chcesz być Wybrańcem? Nikt już cię nie obroni i nie odda za ciebie życia.

— Nie musi. Nie widzę takiej potrzeby, Tom. — Harry uniósł głowę i Voldemort zdał sobie sprawę, że coś chyba jest nie tak z jego planem.

Bachor Potterów powinien się bać. Błagać o litość i życie. Nie powinien stać dumny i pewny zwycięstwa. W jego oczach zamiast przerażenia było szyderstwo. Chciał się cofnąć, ale nie mógł oderwać nóg od podłoża. W ogóle nie miał żadnej możliwości ruchu.

— To już koniec, Tom. Nic więcej nie zrobisz — rzucił Harry, a jego oko z zapisanym w nim kontraktem zaczęło pulsować światłem.

Syczenie śniegu i unosząca się w górę para odsłoniła magiczny krąg na ziemi, w którego centrum stał Gryfon.

— Tu jest koniec twojej nieśmiertelności.

Potter poniósł ręce do góry i magia zadziałała.

Sebastian powoli zbliżył się do migoczącej wokół tej dwójki kopuły. Jego uśmiech, niby delikatny, odstraszał każdego z jego drogi. Zresztą teraz prawie nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Obie strony zamarły, zapatrzone w to, co działo się w środku bariery.

Nad Potterem zaczęła unosić się dziwna, słaba energia, niewiele większa od pięści dziecka. Jej blask powodował jednak, że Voldemort zaczął krzyczeć. Jego ciało ściemniało i rozpadało się kawałek po kawałku w proch. Wszystko działo się powoli, zabijając Toma po trochu. Od stóp, aż po twarz. Krzyk wreszcie się urwał, a u stóp Pottera utworzyła się kupka popiołu. Jednak przed nim unosiła się druga energia, podobna do tej nad nim.

— Sebastianie... — szepnął cicho Harry, odwracając się do lokaja — ... oto twoja przyrzeczona dusza.

Sebastian wszedł w krąg, który nadal nie przestawał lśnić. Ściągnął, czerwoną od krwi Lestrange, rękawiczkę z dłoni, ukazując na niej kontrakt i ujął nią najpierw jedną energię, wchłaniając ją, a następnie drugą.

— Umowa została dopełniona — rzekł, klękając na jedno kolano przed chłopakiem.

— Zostajesz zwolniony ze służby, Sebastianie. Jesteś wolny. — Harry przyłożył dłoń do oka i fioletowy pentagram wydostał się z niego za tym dotknięciem, unosząc się teraz nad Sebastianem.

Potter wycofał się poza krąg, unosząc różdżkę. Czarny kłąb dymu wzniósł się dookoła lokaja i nagle wszystko zniknęło. Nie było kręgu, demona ani dymu.

Zapadła cisza.

— Aresztować wszystkich śmierciożerców! — krzyknął czarnoskóry auror, wybudzając wszystkich z letargu.

Harry odetchnął. Jego koszmar się skończył. Nie było Czarnego Pana, który szantażował Anglię. Mógł teraz odetchnąć spokojnie. Nie zwracał uwagi na chaos dookoła siebie. Zrobił swoje.

— Upadłeś na głowę, Potter! — Wrzask tuż koło niego mógł oznaczać tylko jedno.

— Nie musisz krzyczeć, Severusie.

Odwrócił się w jego stronę i natychmiast został otoczony przez ramiona Snape'a. Był zdziwiony tym zachowaniem i chwilę trwało zanim przypomniał sobie, że przecież sam to zaczął. Wtulił się w to schronienie, pozwalając sobie na westchnienie ulgi.

— Skończyło się, Severusie.

— Tak, to już koniec.

W koło nich biegali aurorzy wyłapują śmierciożerców, którzy nie mogli aportować się na terenach błoni Hogwartu nawet po uszkodzeniu bariery. Tylko profesorowie i dyrektor nie przyłączyli się do poczynań stróżów prawa. Kilku z nich zostało odesłanych do szkoły, by wypuścić uczniów z podziemi i rozesłać do dormitorii.

— Severusie? — McGonagall pierwsza przełamała ciszę w tym małym zgromadzeniu. — Czy ty i pan Potter...?

Harry odsunął się od profesora, który już zaczynał się unosić, by coś powiedzieć. Wyciągnął małe zawiniątko z kieszeni i podał go zdziwionej profesorce.

— Sebastian prosił, by to pani przekazać. A tak przy okazji, to można kupić w każdym mugolskim sklepie zoologicznym. A teraz państwo wybaczą, muszę się kimś zająć. Severusie, mógłbyś mi towarzyszyć?

Pociągnął go za rękaw i skierował się w stronę zamku.

— Dokąd idziemy?

— Na wieżę astronomiczną. Muszę posprzątać po Sebastianie.

— Co takiego zrobił?

— Zabił Malfoya.

Severus chwycił go za ramię i odwrócił w swoją stronę.

— Co zrobił?

— Zabił Malfoya. Nie rozumiesz po ludzku? No, dobra. Chodźmy.

Pchnął drzwi i wszedł do Wielkiego Holu, kierując się następnie w stronę schodów. Hałas od strony lochów mógł oznaczać tylko jedno. Uczniowie zostali uwolnieni.

— Harry! — Na samym początku, wyłaniającej się z ciemności pierwszej grupki, była Hermiona, biegnąc z Ronem w ich stronę. — Co się dzieje? Czy...?

— Spokojnie. Wygraliśmy. Wszyscy są bezpieczni.

— Nie ma Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? — upewniał się Ron, odsuwając się z drogi reszty uczniów.

— Pewnie go teraz zamiatają do pudełka, tyle tylko z niego zostało.

Hermiona popatrzyła dziwnie na Snape'a, a zaraz potem na przyjaciela.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

— Tak. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem — odparł nadzwyczaj spokojnie.

— To ty miałeś jakiś plan, Potter? Wyglądało jakbyś improwizował. Ślizgoni planują, nie Gryfoni.

— Myślę, że cię jeszcze nie raz zaskoczę, Severusie.

Dwa głębokie wdechy przypomniały Harry'emu o pewnej sprawie.

— Czy ty właśnie...? — Ron otwierał usta jak ryba wyjęta ze swego naturalnego środowiska.

— Tak. Dla nas to nic nowego.

Severus obserwował oszołomionych przyjaciół Pottera i uśmiechnął się perfidnie pod nosem. Skoro już idą na całość...

— Harry? — Objął go ramieniem, przyciągając bliżej. — Chyba mieliśmy dokądś iść.

Ron cofnął się do tyłu, opierając o ścianę i cicho szeptał w kółko.

— Nie, to nie prawda. Nie, to nie prawda...

Hermiona zarumieniła się i przewróciła oczami na zachowanie Weasleya

— Zaczekamy na ciebie w pokoju wspólnym. Chyba wszyscy będą mieć pytania do ciebie. Zwłaszcza on. — Wskazała na zaskoczonego nowymi wiadomościami rudzielca.

Harry kiwnął głową i wraz ze Snapem podjęli wędrówkę w stronę wieży.

— Czego mam się spodziewać? Czy potraktował go jak Lestrange?

— Nie. Zemsta na tej kobiecie to moje życzenie. Za to co zrobiła Syriuszowi.

Snape rozumiał chłopaka, ale nadal nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

— To co...?

— Zobaczysz, cierpliwości — przerwał mu i pchnął drzwi na zewnętrzny taras wieży.

Severus zatrzymał się w progu, nie wiedząc co zrobić.

Malfoy żył. To było aż nazbyt wyraźne. Jednak zachowywał się dziwnie. Siedział we wnęce, którą zwykle zajmowały polujące nocą sowy i na ich widok skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Pomimo przebywania na świeżym powietrzu od Malfoya czuć było dosyć specyficzny zapach.

Severus prychnął, starając się ukryć rozbawienie.

— I to jest twoje zastraszenie przeciwnika?

— Działa. Nie widać? — Harry napawał się złośliwie tym małym zwycięstwem nad Ślizgonem.

Severus opanował się w końcu i rzucił na Draco zaklęcie czyszczące.

— Uciekaj! — nakazał i Ślizgon rzucił tylko ostre spojrzenie w stronę Pottera i znikł na schodach. — Zmuszenie przeciwnika do popuszczenia wcale nie jest chwalebne. To wręcz dziecinne. Wracam do siebie, choć pewnie i tak nie będę mógł iść spać, bo dyrektor wezwie mnie przez ciebie na herbatę.

— Chcę odejść, Severusie.

Ciche słowa i odwrócenie do niego plecami bardzo nie spodobały się Snape'owi.

— Słucham?

— Wracam do domu. Do mojej rezydencji.

— Do czego? Ty nie masz... — umilkł nagle. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że nadal posiadasz dom Phantomhive'a?

— Tak. Chcę zobaczyć co z nim po tylu latach.

— A co z twoją nauką?

— Wystarczy mi to co umiem. I tak przekracza ona standardowy program szkoły. Poza tym mam zamiar teraz odpocząć. Według mnie należy mi się.

— Rozumiem.

I Severus naprawdę rozumiał. Doświadczenia jakie miał na swoich barkach chłopak mogłoby starczyć na kilku dorosłych. A teraz, po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana, stanie się najbardziej poszukiwaną osobą w całej Anglii.

Harry odwrócił się do niego i podszedł, biorąc jego dłoń swoje.

— Severusie, nie chcę niczego przekreślać. Jeśli tylko chcesz żebym został...

— Zostań! — wyrwał się Snape, zanim ten zdążył dokończyć.

Uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka wystarczył mu za wszystko. Przyciągnął go do siebie.

— Do końca roku szkolnego, a potem znikniemy.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Harry. — Ale śpię u ciebie.

— Chcesz doprowadzić McGonagall do zawału?

— Myślę, że Sebastian już zajął się profesorką i dał jej coś stokroć ciekawszego niż zainteresowanie gdzie śpię.

— To małe zawiniątko, które jej dałeś? Co to było?

— Kocimiętka. Koty od tego głupieją.

**Koniec.**


End file.
